Totally Spies
by Aoi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE - Bulma, 18 and Chichi are international spies. Vegeta is new in school and a new agent on the organization. They are suppose to solve the biggest mystery in town, and get BV together at the same time. How will they do it?
1. First Mission

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **1**  
Chapter Title: **First Mission

* * *

"Aughhh,..." a 17 year old raven haired girl screamed and ran away from men on suits who were after her. She was wearing a yellow spandex with long tight sleeves that end up to her wrists and tight spandex pants that go staight down to her green boots. She ran around the abandoned warehouse hoping to distract the men.

"Aughhh,... leave me alone you over grown buffoons" she screamed as she stop and stared in horror as she realized that she reached a dead end . "Oh, Oh." she whispered to herself as she turned around to face the men who was chasing her.

* * *

"Hurry up Bulma!" a blonde girl said to her blue haired friend.

"I'm doing the best I can here, 18." Bulma told her blonde friend. 18 was wearing the same spandex as Chichi's except hers is green. Bulma was wearing the same thing but hers was blue.

"I don't think Chichi can last long with those guys."

"Then go to her 18, I need concentration on this."

"Aughhh! Bulma how hard is it to open a safe?" she growled

"Do you wanna try it?" she said as she stopped doing her work

"No..." 18 said as she pouted

"Look 18 I'll be fine. Why don't you go help Chichi."

"But Bul- " she stopped in mid sentence as both girls heard their comrade Chichi screamed. "Alright B, I'm out." she said as she ran out the room to help her friend.

* * *

Chichi screamed as a guy ran towards her. She move to a fighting stance and just before the guy was about to reach her, she kicked him in his guts then sh grabbed his arm and flipped him over to the other side of the hall. Another man attacked her an this time she dropped to the ground to avoid his punch and then she quickly got up and punched him straight in the face. She stopped to catch her breath and was caught of guard when she was grabbed from behind her. One arm was around her waist and the his other arm was trying to choke her. She was suddenly running out of breath and completely losing her energy when he felt the man who had grabbed her slowly loosened his grip on her. She moved away when from him and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She slowly focused her eyes to her savior.

"Oh thank God, 18 you found me on time!" she said between gasps

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks." they both look at each other and laughed

"What's so funny?" Both girls stopped laughing and looked at their blue haired partner.

"Oh nothing!" they both said in unison

"So did you get it?" 18 asked

"Yup." Bulma said as she started tossing up a small black bag in the air.

"Alright! Way to go B!" Chichi cheered.

"Yeah! Now let's get out of here." 18 said as she started running to the front doors of the abandoned ware house, both her friends following right behind her. When they finally got out they saw a white helicopter floating above ground.

"Girls come on! What took you so long?" A man who was around his 50's asked them as they just stood there with scowls on their face while they stared at the floating helicopter.

"Jerry!" All of them screamed as their scowling faces were turned into happy faces

"What do you mean what took us so long? Were the ones who's doing the job not you so don't complain." Bulma said as she put both her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Yeah Bulma's right Jerry, we need a break. We've been going to this stupid missions for like 2 years already." 18 said as she copied Bulma's actions.

"Yeah! We need a break." Chichi said as she joined in fight.

"Alright girls we'll talk once we got back to head quarters." He said as he lead them inside the helicopter.

The helicopter lifted off and went straight to head quarters.


	2. Flirting Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **2**  
Chapter Title: **Flirting Time

* * *

_**Monday (Next Day):**_

Conversation on the cell phone between Bulma, Chichi and 18 on a three way :

"I can't believe this." Bulma said as she talked on her cell phone while she walked to school. (A/N: She can drive! She's old enough to drive. Beside's how's she gonna meet V– oops I'm saying to much! )

"I know me too!" Chichi said. " It's like one big dream! Somebody pinch me!" she said the last sentence rather wildly.

"I know! Could you believe it? One month without a mission, not a single phone call or being sucked down the head quarters." she said as the three girls laughed. (A/N: You know what I mean if you watched the T.V. show.)

"You guys, we should take a week break from school. What d-" she stopped talking in mid sentenced and stopped walking as she stared at the other side of the street. There she saw the most good looking guy she had ever seen (A/N: Okay, I'm over reacting just a bit). This guy had spiked hair and was wearing a black leather vest jacket that looked like it's sleeves were torn. A red shirt, it's sleeves were torn out too. And black baggy pants.(A/N: Have you seen Vegeta's hair and what he was wearing on DBGT? Well that's what I'm talking about) He was crossing the street over to where she was standing. Bulma kept looking at him, her jaws open. While he was walking his eyes were starring at a folder he was carrying, and Bulma could tell he was frowning. 'What a hottie.' she thought as she continued looking at him. But her thoughts were snapped back to reality when she heard both her best friends shout at her over the phone.

"B! Are you still there?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." she said as she looked away from the 'cute' guy.

* * *

"Yo Vegeta!" a guy who has black hair that sticks out in different directions called to his friend.

"What Kakarott?" Vegeta asked as he finally caught up with him. "You're not suppose to be here."

"Yeah, I know. But you forgot these." he said as he handed him a white folder.

"What's this?" he asked as he took the folder from him.

"Your papers to the new school you going to. Anyways I gotta go. Don't wanna be late at my school!" he said as he ran to the other direction from where he came. Vegeta opened the folder and looked at it. He looked up and realized that the walk signal was on, so he crossed the street while reading the papers on his folder. He finally got bored and put the folder under his arm as he looked up he froze and stopped walking. There he saw a blue haired angel her hair was freely flowing down her shoulders to her waist, she was wearing blue denim skirt and a pink tank top, her belly button pierce glowing at her every move as she talked with somebody on her phone. He was snapped back to reality when cars started honking.

"Get out of the way!" one guy yelled at him. Vegeta started walking again.

* * *

Bulma said her good byes on the other line and put her phone away. She looked back at the 'cute' guy that caught her eyes. When she found him she started giggling when cars started honking at him. He sudddenly started to jog his way over to her.

"What do you find so funny?" he asked her with a smirk

"Oh, nothing." she said as both of them waited for the walk signal. "So,..." she said after a moment of silence "Do you go to Beverly Hills High?" she asked him as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah. New there. Why, do you go there?" he asked her, he saw her looking at him in a flirtatious way. 'Damn, why the hell did I get so soft all of a sudden' he asked himself

"Yeah. Umm,...so what's your name?" she asked him. 'Why the hell am I acting so nervous around this guy? This is the very first time I acted like I don't know what to say to him. Jeez! I really need a break!'

"That woman, is none of your concern." he said, finally getting back to his old attitude. "Well since you're a slut in the school, I guess it wouldn't hurt. The name's Vegeta." he said as he smirked at her frowning face. Bulma burned bright red, anger filling her eyes. 'Wow! She's more beautiful when she's angry.' he thought as he continually stare at her fiery blue eyes

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, SLUT!"

"AUGHH! YOU IMBECILE, SON OF A BITCH." Bulma screamed at him as he slapped his face. She walked away from him when the walk signal went off. Vegeta stared at her retreating form. 'Damn! She losses her temper so fast! And nobody has ever done that to me. She's perfect' he thought as he continued to stare at her. He was about to go after her, when the 'don't walk' signal went off.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late." he said as he slapped his forehead. "Damn her! She's gonna pay for this."

* * *

"B-chan!" Chichi called after her blue haired friend.

"Oh hey Chi!" Bulma said as her friend reach her. Chichi was wearing navy blue bell bottom pants, and a plain white fit t-shirt

"What's up why looking so glum?"

"Oh Nothing!"

"B, I know if something's wrong with you. I've known you since forever." she said

"Oh alright!" Bulma told her everything that happen that very morning when she bumped into Vegeta.

_**After the Explanation**_

"Really! So he's new and cute?"

"Yes!"

"And you didn't FLIRT wit' him?"

"No! That's the weird part. I always 'flirt' with cute guys and always know what to say. But when I was with him. It's like I'm frozen. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to act, I ,..." she was cut mid sentence when Chichi screamed

"OH . MY. GOD. B-chan!"

"What?"

"You're in love ." she said dreamily. Bulma's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" she asked stuttering. Couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Me? In love?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Yes." Chichi said calmly but excitedly

"NO way!" Bulma said as she walked away

"Yes! Bulma wait!" Chichi said as she followed her.

The two girls went inside their first period class where 18 was already sitting on the very last seat waiting for them. 18 was wearing a yellow strapless tank top and white short shorts.

"Hey 18!" Bulma said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey B! Hey Chi!" 18 said as she watched Chichi sat in front of her. "What's up?"

"Oh, Bulma's in love." Chichi said as it was old news.

Bulma's jaw dropped and gave Chichi a death glare.

"Oh My God, really?"

"No." "Yes." Bulma and Chichi said at the same time. 18 looked at the both of them

"Okay, inform me please." 18 told Chichi.

After Chichi explained everything. 18 stared at Bulma shocked.

"Oh m- "18 said but was cut of mid sentence when Bulma placed her hands in front of her face.

"Please don't! I am NOT in love." she said as she slumped down her chair.

"Alright explain." Chichi said

"Okay, where do I start. Oh yeah! He's an arrogant son of a bitch, a prick, a complete total jerk and, ...and,..." she said as she started to calm down.

"And?" 18 and Chichi both asked as they leaned closer to Bulma. Bulma dropped her head on her desk and started to whine.

"And has totally hot body with a really cute face." she said finally. Chichi and 18 squealed with happiness as they watch their friend. Bulma raised her head her face red with embarrassment. The two girls were about to ask her another question when their first period teacher enter the room.

"Alright class please take out your books. And please pass your home work from last week. Thank you." when she was collecting the home work , somebody barged into the room.

"Yes may I help you?" the teacher said.

"I'm new." he said

Bulma stopped doing her work when she recognized the voice. 'Oh my god' she thought panicking. 'Oh please no, don't let it be him.' she thought as she carefully raised her head. She gasped when she saw him. 'No' she groaned. 'Why me.' she thought as she rested her head on her palm. All of the students raised their head to see the new student. Girls squealed in delight as they saw the 'handsome' student. He smirked as he heard the girls squealed and talk about him. 'Whore's' he thought as he watch the teacher walked over him.

"And what's your name young man."

"It's Vegeta."

* * *

"Oh my god" 18 said as she saw the new student entered the room. "He is soo cute." Bulma rolled her eyes and paid no mind to the squirming girls in the room.

"He is sooo perfect." Chichi added. 18 nodded in agreement. "Don't you think Bulma?" Chichi asked her Blue haired friend.

"Yeah! Whatever!" she humphed and continued her work. 18 and Chichi faced her with shocked faces.

"Am I hearing what I'm hearing?" 18 asked.

"I think I need an ear check up." Chichi said saracastically

"Ha, ha! Very funny." Bulma said as she slumped down. "Remember the totally hot guy I met this morning." Bulma asked sarcastically. 18 and Chichi gasped.

"That's him?" they both asked the same time. Bulma nodded.

"Men! Bulma!" 18 whined

"Yeah! He's hella cute!" Chichi said

"Wait till you get to know him." Bulma said glumly.

"Like, whatever Bulma, he's cute." 18 said.

"Whatever." was all Bulma said

* * *

"Well Mr. Ouji "the teacher said as she read his schedule. "Please take a seat."

Vegeta went to the very back of the class and sat two seats away from Bulma. He noticed her and smirked at her, girls glared at jealousy at her. Bulma scowled at him.

"Bulma, your sooo lucky!" Chichi said. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Chichi, whatever, okay, I am not interested in him!" Bulma almost shouted.

"Shhh,...B-chan. Calm down." Chichi said as she faced the front of the class room. Bulma sighed and looked at the person who was sitting two seats away from her. She blushed when she saw him looked at her and smirked. She quickly turned away and blushed.

"Alright class! I am going home early cause my son is seriously sick." she said as she write down the home work and the other school work they needed to do. "A sub will be coming here in a few minutes." she said as she picked up her suit case and stormed out of the room.

When she was out of the room. Bulma stood up followed by Chichi and they both walked in front of the room. Vegeta watched her carefully. 'What the hell are they doing?' he thought as he saw Chichi left Bulma's side and went to the door peeking out the hall every once in while. Bulma on the other hand was erasing everything the teacher wrote on the board. After doing so Bulma turned around to face the whole class.

"What do we say?" Bulma asked the whole class.

"Teacher gave us free time." they all said in unison and laughed except for Vegeta, since he doesn't know what was going on in the first place. But when Bulma started to write: 'FREE TIME' on the board he finally got it.

"Bulma! Somebody's coming." Chichi said as she quickly ran to her seat. Bulma did the same.

A teacher who was about 35 entered the room. He was wearing a faded light blue plain polo shirt that was tucked in his gray flooded pants. The girl's tried suppressed a giggle on their teacher's clothes.

"Okay class." he said as he looked at the board. "Okay! Then I guess you guy's have free time he said. "But there are certain rules that you must follow.: You can do anything, but don't be too loud, no fighting, and no making out." when he said that students started to groaned. "That's not fair mister." a student named Yamucha said as he turned around and winked at Bulma. Bulma scowled at him. These actions didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. Jealously started to get over him as he gripped his knuckles tight. "Alright! Free time." when he said that, students started to get up and started going around the room. The boys started to gather round and started playing arm wrestling. Girls walked their way to Vegeta and surrounded him. They started flirting with him. 'Slut's' he thought as he smirked.

Bulma looked at the group that surrounded Vegeta. She didn't know what's going on but she feel jealous watching girls practically throw themselves at him. 'Whore's' she thought as she bend down to her back pack and took out her CD player. When she sat up straight she saw that Chichi and 18 had left her. She looked around and saw them talking to Vegeta. 'Aurghh! Traitors.' she thought as she placed her Nelly CD on her CD player. She was putting on her head phones when she felt somebody put it's arm's around her. She felt somebody brushed her ears.

"Hiya, Babe." she heard him say. 'Oh god anybody but him' she thought as she sighed heavily. Loud enough for him to hear.

"Yamucha, what do you want."

"Why do you ask questions, you already know the answers to?" he asked her.

"You know, you seriously need to get a life." she told him and shooed him away. Yamucha stood up, sighed and dejectedly walked away and walked to the group who were cheering at the arm wrestlers.

Vegeta saw everything that happened. He wasn't actually listening to the girls that were surrounding him. He was busy watching his Blue-Haired Beauty.


	3. The New Agent

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **3**  
Chapter Title: **The New Agent

* * *

**_BEVERLY HIGH_**  
**_THIRD PERIOD_**

Bulma walked into her third period class. Students were everywhere, either flirting, talking with friends or studying for the exam that they're going to have that period.

'Exam?' Bulma thought as she saw some students studying. 'Oh no!' she thought panicking. 'I forgot! I was too busy with our last mission, that I forgot that we have an exam today.' she thought as she sat down on her seat and started taking her books out of her back pack. 'Gotta study, gotta study, gotta study.'she panicked as she flipped the pages of her book.

"What the hell are you worrying about?" a mono toned voice interrupted her.

Bulma looked up from her book and stared straight to the onyx eyes of none other than Vegeta.

"What do you want Vegeta? Leave me alone." she said as she continued her studying

Vegeta leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Woman, I want you." he whispered

Bulma stopped reading and stared blankly at him. "What?" she asked

"You heard me slut." he said as he sat down next to her.

Bulma growled but ignored his 'insult.' "Whatever Vegeta." she said as she heard the bell rang. 'Oh no! I'm gonna fail.' she thought as she continued to panic and study.

_**LUNCH**_

When the bell rang, signaling for Lunch. The girls met at the hallway at Bulma's locker.

"Hey B-chan." Chichi said as she and 18 walk their way to Bulma's locker.

"Hey guys!" she said as they walk together to the Cafeteria.

**_CAFETERIA_**

When they entered the Cafeteria, students where everywhere, chatting and eating. All the tables where already occupied. The girls ignored the scene before them and went straight to the lunch line.

18 and Chichi where talking about what they're going to do after school, while Bulma seemed like she was looking for somebody. Chichi and 18 noticed this and wide grins appeared on their faces.

"B-chan?" Chichi said sweetly. Bulma froze and looked at Chichi while raising a brow.

"What?" she asked forcing a smile to go with it.

"Who are you looking for?" they both asked in unison.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stuttered as she blushed wildly.

"Ohhh...B, that's so cute!" 18 said as she and Chichi giggled.

"Aughhh! You guys leave me alone!" she said as she walked out of the Cafeteria. 18 and Chichi were dumb founded at what just happened.

"Umm... is it something that I said?" Chichi asked 18. 18 just shrugged.

After the two girls got their lunch. They took it outside and went to the bench they always seat on at lunch. When they got there, Bulma was already there, staring of into space.

"Hey B!" the two girls said together.

"Hey guys." Bulma said glumly.

"Awww...B, where sorry."

"It's okay guys, I overreacted just a bit." she said as she forced a smile.

"Okay, what about this,..." 18 said as she sat down beside Bulma and Chichi did the same. "Let's go to the mall after school." she said excitedly. Both girls screeched and started talking about what they're going to buy.

"Wait!" Bulma said as she stopped the conversation.

"What?" Both girls asked

"I can't go to the mall with these." she said motioning to what she's wearing.

"Your clothes are fine Bulma." 18 reassured

"Yeah! But how can I shop with high heels, huh?" she said as she but put both her fists on her hips. "If we're going shopping. Don't you think we should dress comfortable, just in case?"

"Good idea!" Chichi said as she checked her clothes out. "I don't wanna trip while I run in these shoes." she said as she looked at her high heel boots. "I just bought these and I don't want them ruined." 18 nodded.

"Alright, how's this,..." she said as she faced both the girls that are waiting for her plan. "We go home first and change into shopping clothes and we'll meet at the 3rd floor of the parking lot in the mall." both girls nodded. They were about to start another conversation when the floor where the bench stood suddenly opened and the three girls slid down the open hole. Sliding on the cold metal as they drop down.

"AUGHHH!" they all screamed as they continued to fall.

"I KNOW A ONE MONTH VACATION OFF MISSION IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRRRUUUEEEEEEEE!" 18 screamed as they continued to fall down the cold metal. Their fall was stopped by a round pink mattress. 18 fall in first then Bulma and then Chichi.

"Owww!" Chichi moaned. As she tried to sat up over Bulma, who was lying, on a funny way on top of 18.

"Guys?" 18 said as she looked up at both of them.

"Yeah?" they both asked

"GET OF ME!" she screamed trying to control her anger. She didn't know if she was angry at the sudden fall or at Jerry.

"Sorry!" they both said as they started to get off 18.

"Alright, what the HELL is going ON?" 18 asked as she saw Jerry standing in front of them smirking. He's wearing his balck suit and black tie. His gray hair combed neatly to his side. His mustache wiggling as he tried not to laugh at their funny position.

"Yeah Jer!" Bulma said as she sat down at the edge and started rubbing her sore back. "You said no mission for a whole month!" Chichi just nodded as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry girls!" he said in his British accent. "But this is an emergency."

"This mission better be quick Jerry, we're going shopping after school." 18 said still angry.

"Calm down! You're going to be on the mall on time. I just want you three to meet a new WOOHP (World Organization Over Human Protection) agent." he said as he walked closely to them. "He's from Miami, Florida's WOOHP head quarters,...and his your age." he said as he watch the three girls screamed in excitement.

"Ohhh,...is he a hottie?" Chichi asked. Her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Umm,..." Jerry said as he scratched his head and raised a brow.

"Never mind!" Bulma said as she saw Jerry blushed. "Let's meet him." Jerry nodded and motioned to the guard on the room to let him enter.

The metal doors slid opened and the new WOOHP agent walked in. The girls gasped as they saw the new agent. The new agent stopped in his tracks and stared at them and gasped.


	4. Shopping Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies  
**Author: **Aoi Megami  
**Chapter: **4  
**Chapter Title: **Shopping Time

* * *

"VEGETA!" Chichi and 18 screamed. Vegeta just stared shocked at them. Then at the same time both him and Bulma raised and stretched their arms, shoulder length and pointed their index fingers at one another.

"YOU!" Bulma and Vegeta continued to point at each other. Jerry scratched his head.

"Ummm,...you all know each other?" Jerry asked

"Yeah." 18 said as she watched both agents fight back with insults. "They met at school, he's knew in school too."

"Oh!" was all Jerry could say as he watch both teenagers argue.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! You're a spy?" Vegeta asked nearly laughing.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" she asked mockingly

"You're a slut." Bulma ready to launch at him, jumped in the air but 18 grabbed her in mid air and pulled her back.

"Bulma calm down." Chichi said as she help 18 hold Bulma down

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? " she screamed at both of them. "I can't stand him! How can you tell ME to CALM DOWN." she said almost to Vegeta. She started to calm down when she thought she saw hurt in his eyes. "Let me go!" she said calmly. Both girls let go of her but sat closed to her. Just in case.

"Whatever Woman." Vegeta said, covering up the emotion of hurt he was feeling. "You think I would like to work with you?" he said as he turned away from the group.

"O-kay." Jerry said as they finally calmed down. "Vegeta will be accompanying you guys to your next mission."

"We don't need his help Jerry." Bulma said

"Yes, you do Bulma. Vegeta knows everything about this guy, your gonna bust next." Jerry said as he continued to explain the mission. "There is this drug lord, his name is Freeza. He sells drugs that can take over your mind and control you." he said seriously as he looked at the group of teenagers in front of him. "He's sold a lot already and kidnaped all his victims." he continued as he started pacing back and fort in front of them. "We don't know where he is right now, but WOOHP is working night and day in search of him." He said as he stopped pacing and continued his explanation. "We'll call you back when we find where his next target is and make a good plan to capture him." he paused. "But you guys are going to have to work together." he said as he stared at his agents eyes one by one. "Your going to come down here to attend special training."

"What do we need training for?" 18 asked. But before Jerry could answer Vegeta answered for him.

"Because his last attacked was on our base. He had some kind of gun device that blows out smoke to control you, just like his drugs." he said as he stared at the group of girls sitting comfortably at the couch. "I was the only one who escaped. And 'I' was the best agent in Florida. I heard you three were the best here and to combine to the other teen agents world wide you'd be the best." he said as he saw the three girls smile widely. "But of course, if I was to compare to the three of you I'd be the best." he said as he smirked. 18 and Chichi sighed as Bulma boiled in anger.

"YOU JERK!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was about to insult Bulma back, but Jerry stopped them both.

"ENOUGH." Jerry said as he started to get angry. "I have to admit that Vegeta is a more trained agent than you girls. He's a senior spy, you guys are still sophomore spies." he paused. "And besides, you guys need Vegeta to solve this mission. If you do solve this mission you girls will move one rank up." he said as he smiled warmly at them. The girls gasped as they heard what Jerry said about Vegeta.

"HIM!" Bulma screamed as she pointed her index finger at him. "He's a senior agent?" Jerry nodded.

"WOW!" both 18 and Chichi said together.

"I can't believe this!" Bulma said as she slumped down the bed.

"Well,..." Jerry said as he looked at the group. "You guy's can go back to school now. And remember, keep your secret." he said as he watched them go follow the WOOHP guards to the nearest exit.

'Finally! I thought they'd never leave.' he thought as he wipe a sweat off his bald forehead

**_BEVERLY HIGH_**

"I can't believe this!" Bulma screamed as she walk with her friends along the hallway. "Him? A senior s-mmph" she was cut off, when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh!" Chichi shushed

"Idiot! Your gonna let everybody know our big secret." a voice from behind them told her.

Bulma turned around face flushed and angry eyes staring dangerously at him.

"Vegeta,..." Bulma growled. Vegeta smirked, he like seeing her angry. 'She's more beautiful when she's angry.' he thought as he continued to stare and smirk at her.

"Yes?"

"Aurghh!" Bulma screamed as she walked away from the group and down the hallway to her 4th period class.

_**BULMA'S FOURTH PERIOD CLASS**_

Bulma tapped her pencil on her desk bored as ever. She sighed as she thought of what just happen down the Head Quarters. 'I can't believe this. Vegeta, a senior spy?' she thought as she remembered the hurt look on his face when she screamed at everyone that he hate him. 'Why do I feel sorry for him?' she asked herself. 'Well,...he is cute.' she thought as a smile graced her beautiful face. 'Very cute, with a god like body.' she sighed dreamily as she thought of him. She snapped herself back to reality. 'Oh my GOD!' she thought as she panted and put a hand over her forehead. 'Was I thinking of Vegeta? VEGETA?' she thought. 'Oh man! I really need a break.' she thought as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

**_AFTER SCHOOL_**

"Hey B!" Chichi screamed as she walked up to Bulma. "Alright! 18 wants me to make sure your still coming with us to the mall." she told her as she got near her.

"Of course! I'll never miss shopping trips." she said as she smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you know,.." Chichi said nervously

"No I don't know!" Bulma said eyeing Chichi dangerously

"Well, because we thought that you might not feel good, because of the fight you had with Vegeta."

"Don't worry Chi. I'm not gonna let that asshole get into me." she said proudly as she waved good bye to her.

Chichi did the same and sighed heavily as she was out of sight. 'You already did B-chan.' she thought as she walked back to her own mansion.

_**BULMA'S MANSION**_

"What to wear? What to wear?" she asked herself as she rumbled through her clothes in her 'big' closet. "Hmmm,... maybe this? No!" she told herself as she threw the clothes she was looking at. She smiled as she found what she wanted to wear. She was holding a blue bell bottom jeans and a plain black fit-in shirt that says 'hottie' in front. 'Perfect clothes for shopping.' she thought as she put the clothes and her sneakers on.

"There!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Perfect.' she thought and took her purse and left her room.

Bulma's parent's work for WOOHP too, but they're not spies they're WOOHP scientists. But they're not home all the time since they go around the all the WOOHP head quarters around the world. They're almost not home every day of the whole year and they only visit her at her Birthday, Christmas and New Years and other important occasions. Once she was outside, Bulma locked the doors and headed to her car that was parked on the side street in front of her house. She was about to open her car door when she heard a car honking behind her. Bulma turned around and saw a new black 2004 Ferrari Challenge Stradale right in front of her. As she stared at her dream car she saw the driver seat's side door open and came out the owner of the car. Bulma gasped and smiled as she started checking out the car.

"Oh My God, Vegeta! How did you get this car?" she asked him as Vegeta stared and smirked at her as he watched her look at his brand new car.

"Easy! I bought it." he laughed as he saw Bulma's face twist with anger.

"Can't you be nice for once?" she asked him as she smiled at him and placed her fist on her hips.

"You do know that I'm just kidding right?" Bulma nodded and smiled.

'I think I'm starting to get to know Vegeta better.' she thought as she ran her smooth hand on the car. 'This is how he shows his feelings.' she smiled and 'awed' in her thoughts. Vegeta walked up behind her and embraced her small waist.

"Well? Do you want a ride?" he whispered in her ear. Bulma giggled and nodded her head.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" she said as Vegeta let go of her and went inside the car. Bulma did the same.

"Where to?" he asked as he put his keys to the ignition and started the car.

"3rd floor parking lot in the Beverly Hills Town Mall." she said excitedly.

"Alright. Beverly Hills Town Mall, here we come." he said as he stepped on to the pedal.


	5. Truce

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **5**  
Chapter Title: **Truce

* * *

_**(4:45PM) BEVERLY HILLS TOWN MALL**_

Bulma and Vegeta entered the parking lot and went up to the third floor parking lot.

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma asked after a moment of silence

"Doing what?"

"Taking me to the mall? Why being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"OH! Okay so you want me to be a jerk to you is that it?"

"That's not what I mean Vegeta." Vegeta laughed

"Woman, relax. I was just kidding."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"What?"

"I said I don't know."

"I heard you, what I mean is what do 'YOU'mean?"

"What?" Bulma laughed at his confused face.

"Never Mind." she said as she stopped heard Vegeta sighed heavily.

"Tosaysorry." he mumbled, juggling his words. But Bulma heard it.

"Aww..Vegeta. That's so sweet."

"Yeah, Yeah." he said as he blushed wildly. "Why again does it matter that we go to the third floor?" he asked her. Bulma sighed heavily this time and stared at Vegeta.

'He's so cute' she thought as she look at the confused look on Vegeta's face. "Because, 18 and Chichi are going to be there, and the entrance from the parking lot to the mall is on the third floor."

"I still don't see the point."

"Vegeta, when I tell Chichi and 18 to meet me inside the mall. They wouldn't be at the meeting place." she said as she looked away from Vegeta. "When they're inside the mall they couldn't help themselves."

"Couldn't help themselves to what?"

"To go the shops and shop."

"So you guys are going shopping?"

"DuH!"

"Can I watch?" he asked as he smirked. Bulma who was looking for a parking space, quickly turned her head and face Vegeta.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would I let you do that?" she asked with a sly grin

"Because I took you the mall." Bulma sighed and shrugged her shoulders giving up.

"Your right. I do owe you." she said as she saw him smirk.

"Can't wait." he replied plainly.

"Wha- what?" she said her jaw dropping. "Vegeta your acting really weird." as she turned around she quickly spotted an empty parking space. She quickly pointed to it. Vegeta taking the hint quickly parked the car to the empty parking space.

* * *

On the other side of the parking lot, sitting on one of the benches near the entrance of the Beverly Hills Town Mall, sat a raven and blonde haired girl waiting for their blue haired friend.

"WHERE is SHE?" Chichi screamed as she tapped her foot.

"Chi, relax!" 18 said as she tried to calm her down.

"How can you like say that?" she said as she stared at 18 piercing blue eyes. "When your standing in front of the mall and there's a lot of sale going on?" she said as she continued to stare at her.

18 stared back at Chichi's shiny brown eye's. "You know what?" she asked as she continue to stare at her eyes. "Your right! Let's ditch her!" she said her eyes sparkling excitedly.

"18!" Chichi scolded. "How can you think of something like that Bulma's our friend."

"Your right." 18 sighed

"But then again,..." Chichi continued. "She's late." Chichi and 18 grinned at each other. They were about to turn around and walk towards the entrance door when they were interrupted by laughter. They both turn their heads towards the direction of the noise and gasped at what they saw.

"18?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to go visit my eye doctor." she said nervously

"I think I'll go with you,...just to make sure mine's alright."

"Yeah sure." Chichi said as they both continued to stare.

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Bulma called as she tried to stop laughing.

"Hey B!" they both said nervously, thinking carefully of what they were to say so not to upset their friend.

"Hey, is it ok if Vegeta come joins us?" Bulma asked them

"Sure." they both piped up.

"How bout' we go in now, cause Chichi and I need to go to the little women's room." 18 said as she linked her arms with Chichi.

"Yeah." Was all Chichi said.

"Alright let's go then." Vegeta said as she grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her with him to the entrance to the mall.

18 and Chichi just continued to stare as they saw what Vegeta did. Their mouth hang open when they saw Bulma linked her arms with Vegeta, she giggled and started to flirt with him.

"Did I just saw what I just saw?" Chichi whispered. "Did Bulma just talked and flirted with her worst enemy?"

"Oh My GOD! I think I really need to wear glasses." 18 whispered back.

Their conversation was interrupted when Bulma marched up to them and waved a hand at their faces.

"Hello?" she asked as she continued to wave her hand. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Uhh,..." they both said speechless.

"Of course." they both said together. Bulma raised a brow.

"Do you guys still need to go to the bathroom?" Bulma asked as she walked over to Vegeta. Both 18 and Chichi shook their heads 'no'.

"Alright then, can we go now?" she said as she linked arms with Vegeta.

Both girls just nodded. As they entered the mall 18 and Chichi started to smile.

"18,..?" Chichi whispered.

"Yeah?" she said as she continued to grin.

"This is good."

"I know."

The group walked to a lot of shops around the mall, modeling for Vegeta and asking his opinion if it will look good on them. About a couple of hours later, the girls still haven't bought anything yet. They roamed around and saw a GAP shop and stared at the window looking at a model doll wearing a yellow strapless tank top and khaki pants.

"Seen it!" 18 said as she started to get bored

"Own it!" Chichi said afterwards

"Return it!" Bulma said, then she pulled Vegeta with her to seat at the near bench she saw. Both her friends followed them and sat with them. Vegeta at the edge of the bench, sitting right next to him is Bulma, then Chichi and sitting right next to Chichi is 18.

"Two Hours, and you girls didn't even buy anything." Vegeta said as he humphed and slumped down his chair.

"Oh shut up!" Bulma said as she rested her head over her palms.

"Hey B?" 18 asked

"Yeah?"

"Me and Chichi are,...need to go to the,...umm,...the,...the,..." 18 said as she continued to think of an excuse to leave the couple alone for the rest of the evening

"We need to go the Beverly Hills Wash and Dry Store." Chichi finished for 18

"Yeah!" 18 said.

"Okay! Do you guys need me to come wit' you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta quickly turned his head to Bulma, her back was facing him.

"Umm,...No!" 18 almost screamed, and grabbed Chichi by her arm and hauled her to her feet. They said their goodbyes and left the couple.

"That was weird." Bulma said as she stared a her friend's retreating forms.

"How come?"

"Because they never leave the mall at 7."

"Why?"

"Because that's too early."

"How's that too early?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand us girls when it comes to malls and shopping." she said with a sly grin

"So where do we go now?" Vegeta asked

"What are you planning?"

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure."

Both the couple stood up. And went to the theater that was located to the other side of the mall.


	6. First Movie, First Kiss, First Date

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **6**  
Chapter Title: **First Movie, First Kiss, First Date

* * *

"Hurry up!" Vegeta growled at the young 16 year old worker.

"Vegeta calm down!" Bulma said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"How long does it take to put stupid butter in stupid popcorn?" he said as he began to lose his temper but couldn't since Bulma's massaging his shoulders. "Woman stop it!" he quickly demanded. Bulma stopped massaging and placed both her hands on her hips.

"You know what Vegeta, how bout' I go inside and save us some seats before the movie starts?" Vegeta nodded and continued to stare at the frightened boy. "Oh and Woman?"

"Yes,...Man?"

"Very funny that I forgot to laugh!" he retorted back sarcastically. Bulma stuck out her tongue at him. "Just make sure you sit at the very back." he said shortly.

"Why?"

"I have my reason's." he said as he eyed her up and down. He smirk as he saw Bulma blushed. She continued to walk away never looking back.

* * *

"Chichi where are we going?" 18 asked as she saw Chichi take a left turn instead of going straight.

"To the Beverly Hills Dry and Clean store." she said as she parked her car in front of the store.

"Why?"

"Cause you said that we're going there." 18 sweat dropped.

"Chichi I only used that to get away from Bulma and Vegeta."

"I know."

"Then why are we here."

"I need to pick up some clothes I washed here." she said as she pointed to the store. She opened her driver's side door and started to walk in the store.

"Why didn't you say so?" she said she opened the car door and followed Chichi inside.

* * *

Vegeta walked into the movie theater holding a large popcorn on one hand and a large soda on the other. The theater wasn't that full. There was about 15 people in the very front seats and about 4 couples on the very back. He started looking around for Bulma. He finally found her for she was standing up and waving at him from the ver last roww. He also noticed that they were the only ones sitting on that row. He smirked and walked his wayto the very back of the theater where she sat.

"So you obeyed me, huh?" he asked as he approached her.

"Just shut up Vegeta." she said as he took a seat next to her. "What took you so long?"

"The guy was making his master piece."

"Who? And what master piece?"

"The geek on the uniform and his stupid popcorn." he said angrily.

"Just relax." she whispered in his ear as the lights began to dim and completely off.

"What are we watching again?" Vegeta asked.

"A love movie." she said excitedly.

"How did I let you talk me into watching this movie?"

"I don't know, you just agreed." she giggled as she heard Vegeta grumbled.

* * *

Chichi and 18 walked into Chichi's house and walked into her room. Chichi's room has a queen sized bed, it has yellow bed covers and a thick yellow comforter. Her room also consist of different posters of movie stars and boy bands.

"So what do you think they're doing now?" Chichi asked 18

"I don't know."

"Call her." Chichi insisted as she grabbed the phone and shoved it to 18

"No." she said as she applied as she put the phone back in the receiver.

"Come on 18 I'm dying to know."

"Okay." she said excitedly as she picked up Chichi's phone and dialed Bulma's home phone number. After a few rings the answering machine went on. "Fuck! She's not home."

"Call her cell."

"Alright." she said as she dialed her cell number. It quickly went to the answering machine. "Her phone's off."

"Where could she be with Vegeta, that she has to turn her cell off." Chichi asked.

"Someplace where it's suppose to be quiet." 18 tried to think as she started tapping her forehead.

"Where?"

"Either,... the poetry club?"

"No, I don't think Vegeta would go to poetry readings."

"Library?" 18 asked. Both girls looked at each other. "Nah." they both said and shook their head in unison.

"How bout the movies?" Chichi asked.

"Your brilliant." 18 almost screamed. Chichi looked at her happily. "Did I just say that?" 18 asked. Chichi's face fell into a frown.

"That hurts 18." Chichi said as she pouted.

"Awww! Sorry Chi." 18 said as she gave Chichi a bear hug.

"Yeah Whatever. But 18 what kind of movie would Bulma and Vegeta watch?"

"That's the hard part. We'll buy our tickets and sneak in the rest of the theaters and look for them." she said as she grabbed her purse and headed out of Chichi's room, Chichi following close behind her.

"18 your so smart! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

* * *

"Geta!" Bulma scolded in a whisper. "Stop whining." she whispered again

"How am I not suppose to whine? This movie you chose is boring." he whispered back.

"It's not boring. It's romantic." she whispered again.

"Whatever." he growled

_**30 minutes later**_

Bulma was near in tears as she silently watch her movie. Vegeta on the other hand is leaning slumped on his chair. He stared at Bulma and wrinkled his nose. 'Women are sooo emotional.' he thought as he continued to look at her. He carefully sat up straight and rested his arms, one on Bulma's back seat and the seat next to him, which is vacant. Bulma noticed this and smiled. Vegeta smirked as he felt Bulma leaned into him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. As he got that reaction he quickly rested his arms over her shoulder.

* * *

"Where are they?" Chichi whined as she and 18 checked the 5th theater of the night.

"Relax Chi." she said as she opened another door leading to another theater. "We got 3 more theaters to check." she said as they finally arrived on the dark room.

"Where are they?" she said as she looked around. "Do you see then?"

"Shhh!" 18 shushed as she too looked around. "There they are." 18 whispered. Chichi looked at the direction 18 was pointing. When she finally saw them she gasped.

"He has his arms around her." she whispered angrily.

"Let's go." 18 said as she slowly walked to the exit.

"What? Why?"

"Were going up there." she pointed to the projector above Bulma and Vegeta's heads

"Oh! I get it" Chichi said as 18 nodded her head. "What did I get?" she said afterwards. 18 rolled her eyes.

"So we can take a closer look!" she whispered angrily.

"Okay." Chichi said as she and 18 walked out the theater. "But 18 how we gonna get their?" she asked as she followed 18 through long hallways.

"Easy." she said as she pointed to a door, with a sign that say's: 'Employee's Only'

"We're not allowed there!"

"Chi, we're spies." she said as she started to think of a plan. "I got it. Do you still have that lip gas?"

"Yeah why?"

"Give it to me." 18 said as she watch Chichi searched into her purse for the little gadget.

"Here." she said as she handed the gadget to her.

"Thanks." she said as she ran to the door, Chichi following close behind her.

She quickly opened the door and went in, Chichi still following behind her. The worker noticed them. 18 and Chichi inhaled a lot of air as 18 started opening the lid of the lipstick.

"What are you tw-mph" but was cut off when he inhaled the sleeping gas. The worker fell to the floor unconscious. 18 quickly turned the ventilator on. Both girls withdrew the air they were loading and started to breath fresh air. 18 smirked as she heard Chichi cheered.

Both girls quickly closed the door and went to the window near the projector. They looked down and saw Vegeta and Bulma, but what they saw made them gasped rather loudly.

* * *

_**5 minutes earlier**_

Vegeta quirked his lip as he watched the two movie stars kiss each other.

"Awww!" Bulma sniffed. Vegeta watched her. 'It's now or never.' he thought as he bumped his head on hers, catching her attention.

"What?" Bulma asked as she faced Vegeta, while getting popcorn to eat. She blushed as Vegeta rested his forehead over her's. Now both she and Vegeta blushed when Vegeta's lips brushed through hers, asking for permission. 'He's trying to kiss me.' she thought as she opened her mouth slightly. Vegeta seeing his permission granted, quickly dove his tongue in her mouth. Bulma dropped the popcorn back into the bucket, which rested between Vegeta's legs. She moaned as she felt a good feeling swell up inside of her. The couple started french kissing and Vegeta's hand went up and down Bulma's back, earning another moan from her. Both couple suddenly drew back when they heard a 'gasp.'

"What was that?" Bulma asked

"Who cares?" Vegeta grumbled angrily as he leaned back on his seat and placed his arms over Bulma's shoulder. 'Aurgh! Whoever that was I'm gonna pound him or her to death.' he thought as he watch Bulma shrugged and rested her head back on the crook of Vegeta's neck. "Woman?"

"Bulma."

"What?"

"Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. Bulma." she said again. Vegeta smirked

"Alright." he said finally giving up. "Bulma?"

"Hmm?"

"You tasted good." Bulma blushed wildly than before.

"Is it me or the popcorn?" she asked as she looked at him, Vegeta raised both his eyebrows and smirk.

"Both."

* * *

Both girls clamped their mouth with their hands and quickly returned their peeping heads from the window and dropped hardly to the floor when they saw the couple withdrew and started looking for the source of the 'gasp.'

"Oh My God 18! They're kissing!" Chichi said angrily.

"Calm Down."

"They aren't even on a official date yet and they're ALREADY KISSING!" Chichi said losing her temper.

"Relax!"

"Relax? Our friend is down their kissing her worst enemy and they aren't even on a date yet."

"Well consider this their first date." 18 said squirming a bot at Chichi's temper. "And besides Chi, you have to admit they're perfect for each other."

"Yeah! They both have the worst temper." Chichi grumbled as she started to calm down. "18?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That was close." Chichi said as a sweat rolled down from her forehead.

"Yeah! Too close."


	7. Date Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **7**  
Chapter Title: **Date Disaster

* * *

Chichi and 18 followed Bulma and Vegeta out of the movie theater, the couple had their hands intertwined as they walked slowly while laughing and teasing each other. The girls were about 50 feet behind them, and think that the couple didn't notice him.

"Where do you think they're going next?" Chichi whispered.

"I don't know." 18 said as she walked and ducked in the next corner. "Chi, do you think they know we're following them?"

"I dunno!"

"They're heading to the parking lot! Let's go!" 18 said as she watch them go inside Vegeta's 2004 Ferrari Challenge Stradale.

"Let's follow them." Chichi requested.

"Yeah let's go." 18 said as she popped open her capsule car.

**_10 minutes earlier_**

Bulma and Vegeta excited the theater hand in hand.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Bulma asked

"No! Let them be." Vegeta said in his mono toned voice as he dragged Bulma to the parking lot.

* * *

Vegeta drove slowly on the way to Bulma's house. He parked his 2004 Ferrari Challenge Stradale in Bulma's drive way. The couple opened both sides of the car door and stepped out. Bulma and Vegeta walked to the mansion door and both stayed there.

"Well are you gonna invite me in?" Vegeta asked as he rested his forehead over Bulma's. Bulma giggled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

* * *

18 parked her Capsule Car on the other side of the street.

"What are they doing?" Chichi asked as she and 18 spied on the couple, and saw Vegeta walked Bulma to the door.

"I don't know, but we better get there." she said as she opened her car door.

"Why?"

"What do you think will happen if Bulma invited Vegeta in, and there's nobody home?" she asked angrily

"Huh!" Chichi gasped. "18 you don't think Bulma would do something like that! She's smarter than that and besides, Bulma's maid, Nana Aya's home."

"So, we better go there just to make sure." 18 said as Chichi too opened the side of her door and got out. 18 walked over to the couple, Chichi following closely behind her.

* * *

"Maybe." she said as she brushed her lips over Vegeta's.

Vegeta was about to give Bulma a long and passionate kiss when he noticed somebody approaching. He turned his head over to that direction and saw Chichi and 18 approaching. He growled and rested his head over Bulma's right shoulder hiding his face from the two girls. Bulma noticed this and turned her head to where Vegeta was staring and saw her two nosy best friends approaching them. 18 looks mad and Chichi looks nervous.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said as she forced a smile at her frowning face

"Hey B!" they both said together.

"Are we interrupting something?" 18 almost growled.

"Umm,..." Bulma was about to say an excuse but Vegeta interrupted her.

"Yes you were, now can you please go home!" he almost shouted as he raised his head from Bulma's shoulder and stared at them annoyingly.

"Listen Veggie-head! We are home." 18 said

"Yeah! We practically live here since B-chan's parents are never home!" Chichi said joining in the conversation.

"Guy's please!" Bulma said interrupting the little brawl. "Here's what we do, girls go inside I'll go in, in about a minute or more." she said as she pushed both her friends in her house.

"So, you're not inviting me in?" he asked as both the girls were inside

"Vegeta, why do you think they're following us the whole time?" she asked as she looked at him. About a few seconds of thinking Vegeta smirked.

"Ohh!" he said finally.

"Sorry, they're,...ummm,...over protective," Vegeta sighed heavily and looked at Bulma straight in her beautiful crystal azure eyes.

"How bout' this,..." he paused trying to think of a good way to say what he wanted to tell her the whole evening, when he picked her up this afternoon.

"Yes?"

"Don't rush me woman!" Vegeta growled. "Go out with me." he said more of a command than a question.

"What?"

"Go out with me!" Bulma smiled and gave him a long passionate kiss. Bulma pulled away trying to catch her breath as she stared at Vegeta's dark and beautiful onyx eyes. Vegeta just stared at her and gave her the most confused face he could muster.

"Yes or No?" he asked as he smirked. Bulma sighed and looked at him and brought her lips to his mouth once again.

* * *

"What are they doing?" 18 asked as she watch Chichi stare at Bulma's living room window which is located right next to the door.

"He's talking to Bulma." Chichi informed.

"And?"

"Nothing, nothing's happening." Chichi wanted to take back what she just said when Bulma kissed Vegeta. She gasped loud enough for 18 to hear.

"What, What?" 18 growled as she walked over to where Chichi is watching. She too gasped at what she saw. "This is too weird." 18 said as she walked away and plopped down on the living room sofa.

"Why?" Chichi asked as she took her eyes away from the scene.

"Well, first they hate each other and now they're frenching."

"Well 18, Bulma did say that she liked him the first time she saw him."

"Oh my god your right! Chichi, what if Vegeta's just foolin' with her?" 18 asked as she sat straight on the sofa.

"Well,...we'll ask Bulma."

"And how will SHE know?" 18 asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Chichi pouted. 18 rolled her eyes and slumped down the sofa.

* * *

"Yes or No?" Vegeta asked again as Bulma pulled away from the kiss.

"Vegeta,..." she said in a threatening voice.

"Woman, don't ever threaten me!" he said jokingly.

"Alright Vegeta, Yes." she said

"Cool. Pick you up at 8 tomorrow."

"7:30 and not a minute late." she said as she gave him another long passionate kiss.

"Alright!" he said as she pulled away from him. "Bye!" he said as he walked away from her and hopped onto his car.

"Bye." Bulma said as he watched him start the engine. He put the car on reverse and backed up from the driveway, when he got the car on the road he waved goodbye to her and Bulma did the same as he stepped on the pedal and sped of down the road.

* * *

Bulma went in to her house, smiling wildly and dreaming. But her thoughts were snapped back to reality as she gazed at Chichi and 18's angry faces.

"What?" she whispered nervously.

* * *

**_Nowhere in Beverly Hills_**

"Did you gave it to them?" a husky evil voice asked one of his hench men.

"Yes Lord Freiza, we sold it to them and we found something else interesting when we were at the mall."

"Really?"he paused as he sipped on his wine. "Entertain me." he continued as he stared at the hench man.

"We found Vegeta Ouji on the mall."

"What?" He said as he started to lose his temper. "That can't be he's dead! Together with his whole spy group!" he crushed his wine glass and the left of the wine started to spill from his hand with a mix of his blood. "Zarbon! I thought you said he was dead?"

"I did sire I saw him, he was inside that underground base." he said as he tried to defend himself.

"THEN EXPLAIN ME WHY HE IS HERE, ALIVE AND IN THE MALL?" he shouted angrily, completely losing his temper.

"I-I don't know sir." Zarbon stuttered.

"I will give you one more chance to completely destroy him, and if you fail Zarbon it'll be your head!" he screamed. "Now get out of here and don't come back until you give me his heart. You have a week Zarbon and only a week!" Freiza said as he started to calm down. Zarbon nodded and left his boss, as he started to think of a plan to destroy the Vegeta Ouji, his boss is so scared off.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Bulma screamed as she stormed into her room. Her room was painted sky blue and she has a large balcony, her bed has soft pink covers and mattress. Her side tables are full of pictures and a phone on the other side.

"B, where just worried about you!" 18 said as she tried to reason with her.

"I cannot believe that you guy's would think of something like that about me?" she said as she plopped down on her soft bed. "I mean me?"

"I told you so 18! Chichi said as she too entered the room with a pout.

"B-chan were sorry! I mean just this morning he hated you and when night comes, you guys are already frenching." 18 said as she sat on the edge of Bulma's bed.

"Yeah B, we're really sorry!" Chichi said as she sat next to 18.

"What if he's just foolin' wit you?" 18 asked. Bulma suddenly jolted up from the bed and looked at 18 with surprise. Then she laughed. 18 and Chichi looked at their best friend like she was some crazy lunatic.

"I think this whole thing's got in to her head." Chichi whispered to 18

"You Guys!" Bulma said as she stopped laughing. "Tell me Vegeta's personality?" she asked

"Ummm,...Why?" Chichi asked

"Just do it!"

"Umm,...he's arrogant." 18 said

"He's stubborn." Chichi continued

"And?" Bulma urged

"He has a lot of pride!" both girls said.

"Bingo!" Bulma said as she took a pillow and hugged it. "Vegeta has a lot of pride and he would never get caught doing some sweet things or asking a girl out on a date." she explained as Chichi and 18 listened to her carefully. "But he let go of his pride, the one he cherish so much, for one night and with me!" she said as she looked at both of her friends.

"Aww,...Bulma, that's so sweet! He actually did that?" Chichi asked and Bulma nodded.

"I guess I was wrong, huh?" 18 asked as she looked at Bulma dreamily. Bulma just nodded again.

"And he asked me out!" she said proudly as both girl's gasped.

"No way!" they both screamed.

"Yes way!" Bulma said as she started giggling.

"Oh! B-chan, I knew it, you are in love." Chichi said

"No I am not! I don't even know the guy that much!"

"But you're getting to know him on your date!" 18 said

"Well, Yeah!"

"Ohh,...we gotta go make you a knock out on your date B!" Chichi said as she ran in to Bulma's closet. "When's the date?" she asked as she rummage into Bulma's clothes

"Tomorrow at 7:30."

"How do you want your hair? Up or down?" 18 asked as she played with Bulma's hair.

"Umm,..."

"Never mind, I'll think of something good." 18 said

"Uhh g-guys,...?" Bulma stuttered

"Not now Bulma tomorrow's a big day." Chichi said as she pick up some clothes that will look perfectly good on her friend

"Guys?"

"Hmm,...we should paint your nails, B-chan." 18 said as she took Bulma's manicure set out.

"Guys?" She said in a near whisper. 'They always do this, they always pretend they don't hear me.' Bulma thought as she finally shut up and let her friends play with her.

* * *

_**Beverly Hills High, Tuesday (8:00)**_

The girls drove to school in Bulma's 2000 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 Convertible. When they reached the school parking lot they got off the car and headed to the school entrance. While on the way there, Bulma is frantically looking around. "B-chan! Who are you looking for?" Chichi asked with a sly grin

"Huh?" Bulma said as she blushed. "Nobody!" she said quickly

"Yeah right!" 18 mumbled as they entered the room. The three girls gasped, they saw Vegeta scowling and being surrounded by girls.

"Oh My God!" the girls said as they saw him and they started laughing.

"Guess he's not use to being the attraction!" Bulma said as they continued to laugh

"I think you better get him B, he looks like he's gonna pop any second now." 18 said as she tried to stop her laughing.

"No way!" Let him suffer for a few more.

"You're so mean." Chichi said as she stopped laughing. The girls continued walking in through the hallway. They passed Vegeta and his group. Vegeta noticed them and he started walking away from the girls surrounding him.

"Vegeta-chan, where are you going?" a girl named Marron asked.

"None of your business." he said as he finally caught up with the girls.

"Hey Vegeta." they all greeted. Vegeta nodded as he put his arms around Bulma and gave her a peck on the cheeks. All girls who were still following Vegeta gasped with jealousy.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma said as she kissed him back. The group went in to their first period class and sat down on their seats.

* * *

_**Lunch School 12:00**_

Bulma and 18 walk into the cafeteria, they looked around looking for Vegeta and Chichi. They saw them sitting on a table on the very corner of the room.

"Hey guys!" Chichi called and waved her hand to her friends, when she saw them approaching her and Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" 18 greeted as she sat down next to Chichi and Bulma sat down next to Vegeta. Vegeta quickly put his arms around her waist and pecked her on the cheek before leaning back on his chair, his arm still on Bulma's waist.

Suddenly a blue haired purple eyed cheer leader walked up to them with her annoying tone of voice.

"Hiya Vegeta!" she said as she placed both her hands on the table. Vegeta nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here hanging with the losers." as she said that 18 lunged at her but Chichi held her back.

"Ohh! Feisty!" Marron said as she backed up a little from the table, then she quickly turned her attention back to Vegeta.

"You should hang out with us." She suggested.

"He won't cause his girl friend is here." 18 growled as she struggled in Chichi's grasp.

"GIRL FRIEND?" Marron screamed. "Who Briefs?" she sarcastically asked.

Bulma was about to say no. But Vegeta beat her to answering.

"Yeah! Why? You have a problem with that?" he smirked. Bulma turned her head to him and stared at him. Marron's face fell into a frown when she heard Vegeta say that.

"Your kidding right?" she asked nervously

"No he's not so buzz off Marron!" 18 screamed

"What-ever!" Marron said as she retreated

"Ha! We won!" 18 celebrated. As Chichi and 18 celebrated. Bulma angrily stared at Vegeta.

"What?" he whispered

"Why did you say that?" she whispered back.

"What?"

"Me? Your Girl Friend?" she asked

"Well you are, aren't you?" he whispered. He smirked as he saw Bulma smiled. She rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma's waist and pulled her closer. They both watched their friends celebrate on their victory. Bulma giggled when she heard Vegeta grumbled; 'lowlifes' under his breath.

* * *

**Bulma's Mansion (6:00)**

"B-chan! Hurry up and take a bath!" Chichi yelled.

"You guy!" Bulma said as she placed her hands over her hips. "It's my date." she fainally said

"And your point?" 18 asked as she went into Bulma's closet and started rummaging through Bulma's clothes.

"It's MY date."

"We always help you get dress on your date Bulma." Chichi said. "And your tub's ready!" she continued.

"What will I do without you guys." Bulma said sarcastically as she grabbed a towel and went into her bathroom.

**_45 minutes later_**

"B-chan!" 18 screamed as she pounded on Bulma's bathroom door. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she screamed from the other side of the door. When she got out of the bathroom she was suddenly pulled to her vanity seat.

"What the hell?" she screamed as 18 and Chichi started painting her nails and brushing and drying her hair. "Guys slow down!" she screamed.

"Hurry B! Put these on." 18 said as she pushed Bulma in her closet.

Ten minutes later she emerged from her closet.

"B- you look gorgeous." 18 said as she pulled her back to her vanity and started putting real make up on and started doing her hair.

_**Half an Hour later**_

"And we are done!" 18 said as she put the last touch.

Chichi and 18 dragged Bulma to her full length mirror. Bulma looked at herself and gasped.

"Oh my god! What have you done to me?" she asked as she smiled and checked herself out.

"You are a knock out!" Chichi said.

"And remember this you guys, please don't follow us!" Bulma pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright B, we won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" both girls said

"Pinky Promise?" Bulma pouted.

"Bulma!" both girls yelled, then they started giggling and stopped when they heard the door bell rang.

"That must be him!" 18 said as she ran to Bulma's bedroom door and down the hallway to the door.

"He's early!" Chichi said as she and Bulma started walking out of the bedroom.

"Well I told him to be here at exactly 7:30, if he's not here then we're off." Chichi laughed

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" 18 greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi!" he said as he smirked "Where is she?"

"Why don't you come in and sit down and I'll call her." she said, but before Vegeta could enter. Chichi and Bulma decided to stroll in.

"That won't be necessary 18." Chichi said as she and Bulma walked down the stairs.

18 and Vegeta looked up and saw Chichi and Bulma walking down the stairs. Vegeta's jaw dropped when he saw Bulma. She is wearing a sparkling blue spaghetti and knee high dress as she walked down with Chichi, their arms linked together.

"Shall we go now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she looked at him carefully he is wearing black pants a white lose polo shirt and black jacket. Vegeta kept staring and just nodded his head absently as she giggled. The couple went out and went in Vegeta's car. They sped off down the road and headed for a big night.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta walked into a french restaurant. A blonde 17 year old waitress greeted them and stared at Vegeta as she lead them to their proper table. She gave them their menu's never taking her green eyes off Vegeta. This never go unnoticed by Bulma she glared at the waitress but the waitress never noticed her stare as she continued to stare at Vegeta. She growled lowly and stared back at her menu, but Vegeta heard her. He took his eyes off his menu and stared at her. He lightly kicked her from under the table. Bulma looked up and saw him nod at her. She shook her, signaling that there is nothing wrong and she stared back at her menu, Vegeta doing the same.

"Hi!" the waitress finally said. "Like, my name's Cindy, and like, I'm gonna be like, your waitress for tonight!" she said perkily. Bulma twitched a lip as Vegeta raised a brow.

"Umm,...right!" Bulma said as she and Vegeta looked back at their menu's and Cindy continued to stare at Vegeta.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Bulma almost screamed.

"Like what are you talking about? I wasn't staring at you!" Cindy said as she snobbishly.

"What-ever bitch you know what I'm talking about!" Bulma snapped back. Cindy just rolled her eyes and left the couple.

"What was that about?" Vegeta asked when Cindy was out of hearing range.

"Nothing." Bulma said as she turned her attention back to her menu. Vegeta shrugged and did the same.

Five minutes later Cindy returned back and started staring at Vegeta again, and once again Bulma noticed this and growled.

"I'm ready to take my order now!" Bulma told her, but Cindy didn't pay much attention to her and kept giggling to herself and kept staring at Vegeta.

"HELLO!" Bulma screamed. Cindy and Vegeta turned their attention to Bulma. Bulma finally getting Cindy's attention she smiled sweetly at her. "Are you DONE FLIRTING with 'MY' BOYFRIEND?" she asked as she continued to smile sweetly.

"Umm,...Yeah!" Cindy stuttered. "Like, what are your orders?" she asked nervously

About ten minutes later the couple told Cindy their orders and waited for about fifteen minutes until their order was done. Cindy returned back with their meals and never looking at Vegeta.

* * *

"Should we do it now, Zarbon?"

"Not yet Dodoria." Zarbon said as he looked through his binoculars, spying at the dining couple. "Let's give them a last meal, shall we?" he asked as he took the binoculars and placed it on the ground on the roof with them.

The two waited until the Bulma and Vegeta finished their dinner. When they finally finished Zarbon pressed the fire button, firing the missile his aiming for the couple.

* * *

Out from the corner of his eyes Vegeta noticed something shining. He looked over to that direction and gasped.

"WATCH OUT!" Vegeta yelled as he dove across the table and pushed Bulma away from the table. Just at the same time the missile heading towards them broke the restaurant glass window and went straight to where they were sitting. Vegeta protectively put his arms around Bulma. Bulma screamed terrified and shocked all mixed together.


	8. Slumber Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **8**  
Chapter Title: **Slumber Party

* * *

"Aughh!" Bulma screamed under Vegeta's body. After a few seconds the smole cleared out and Vegeta got off Bulma and helped her up.

"You alright?" he asked as he panted. He bended over and rested his hands on his knees. Bulma nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Vegeta!" she said. Vegeta nodded. Bulma is about to walk a little closer to Vegeta, but didn't even made a step when the ground they were standing on, opened and they were both sucked in hole.

"Aughh!" Bulma screamed. "NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" she continued until she and Vegeta completely stopped when they landed on a small pink mattress. Bulma quickly got up and rubbed her sore butt.

"JERRY!" she screamed. "I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"No need to scream Bulma, I'm right here." Jerry said as he emerged from the shadows.

* * *

"Damn!" Zarbon screamed as he watched Vegeta and his date disappear. "Lord Freiza is gonna kill me!" he whispered as he and his assistant Dodoria leave the building.

* * *

"Woman relax!" Vegeta said as Bulma started berating Jerry.

"Relax? Vegeta we almost got killed up there!" she pointed to ceiling.

"Whatever." he said as he crossed his arms and laid on the mattress.

"And my date's ruined!" she cried. Vegeta winced.

"Look! We'll go out again next week. How's that?"

"Really?" Bulma sniffed. Vegeta nodded. "Aww,...thank's Veggie-chan!" Bulma said as she laid next to him and hugged him. Vegeta smirked as he placed his arm around her slim waist.

Jerry who has been watching the whole scene had his mouth opened and staring at the hugging couple.

"You guy's were on a date?" Jerry asked in disbelief

"Yes." the couple said in unison.

"Why?"

"I believe that's none of YOUR concern." Vegeta growled. "Now tell us, who tried to kill us?"

Jerry walked over to a large television screen. He snapped his fingers and the screen went on. The couple stared at the screen and waited for Jerry's explanation.

"Do you recognize him Vegeta?" Jerry asked as he pointed a finger on the screen. Vegeta looked at the person closely and gasped.

"Zarbon!" he whispered.

"Who?" Bulma asked, confused

"He found me!" he growled. "And I bet Freiza knows that I am alive." He said as he smirk.

"What's so good about that?" Jerry asked

"Yeah!" Bulma joined.

"Instead of us luring him out, he's going to be the one coming to us."

"Ohhh!" Bulma said. "Why?"

"He want's me dead,...badly." he paused before continuing. "And if his hench men can't do it, he's going to do it himself."

"Ohhh,..." she said finally understanding.

"Then you need protection?" Jerry asked.

"No, I can protect myself." he said as he got up from the bed.

"What about the girls?" Jerry asked

"My woman I can protect." he said as he looked down at Bulma. "But those two harpies? Hell no!" he said as he started walking away. Bulma giggled and Jerry rolled his eye's.

"I'll send a close watch to all of you, just to make sure." he said as he watched the couple leave the room.

* * *

"What a night!" Bulma said as she hopped on Vegeta's car. Vegeta nodded in agreement and went inside the car himself. The drive to Bulma's mansion was short and quiet.

"Thanks for saving me back there Vegeta." Bulma broke the silence as she and Vegeta walked to the door.

"That's no problem!" Vegeta said when they finally reached the door. "Now to claim my prize." he said as he leaned down, ready to kiss her. Their lips almost touching.

"Hey Guys!" 18 and Chichi screamed as they opened the door. Vegeta quickly withdrew back and growled as he scratched his head in irate. Bulma bit her bottom lip and laughed nervously as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh my god!" Chichi said as she looked at the couple. "What happened to you guys?" she said as she noticed Bulma and Vegeta's clothes, ripped, torn and dirty.

"It's a long story, but for now,...CAN YOU LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Vegeta screamed, completely losing his temper. 18 and Chichi quickly shut the door close, Bulma giggled as she watched the scared faces of her nosy friends.

"Now where was I?" Vegeta asked as he put his arms around her and leaned down and kissed Bulma's lips, Bulma opened her mouth for further access. Vegeta dove his tongue inside Buma's and started sucking, Bulma moaned which made Vegeta insane. He gently pressed Bulma on a nearby wall helping to deepen the kiss. Bulma was the first to withdrew back and started gasping for air. She giggled as she watched Vegeta carefully lick his lips seductively.

"Now go in!" he commanded as he pounded on the door.

"What's the hurry?"

"It's dangerous." he said plainly.

"I'll call you later." he said as the front door opened, revealing Chichi and 18's faces. He stared at them in disbelief, he shook his head and lightly kiss Bulma on the lips and started walking away from them.

Bulma watched him leave and quickly went inside when he was out of view. When she finally got inside of her house. Chichi and 18 quickly dragged her to her room.

"What did you guys do?" 18 said

"Wha-?"

"Where did you guys go?"Chichi asked

"Guy's slow down!"

"What did you do!" both girls asked excitedly

"Well,..."

"Come on please." they both pleaded

"Nothing happen."

"What?" they both said angrily

"Kind of like,... the night was ruined." she said sadly as she went into her closet and put her night gown on.

"What do you mean the night is ruined?" 18 asked losing her temper. "I'm gonna kill Vegeta!"

"It's not HIS fault!" Bulma defended.

"Then who?" Chichi asked

"Remember the mission we're suppose to do with Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she went in her bed

"Yeah." they both said in unison as they stared at each other.

"Some Lizard,..." 18 told Chichi.

"Freeza,..." Chichi said as she made circles in the air with her index finger.

"Drug lord, guy!" 18 finished as both girls stared at Bulma.

"Exactly! He send some guy to RUIN OUR date!" Bulma screamed.

"What did they do?" Chichi asked

As Bulma told the story, 18 and Chichi listened carefully. When Bulma finally finish telling about the date. Both girl's gasped and stared at her.

"Oh my god!" 18 said

"This whole situation is giving me heebeegeebees." Chichi said as she rubbed her arms.

"Don't worry, we are spies!" Bulma taunted, as she grabbed two pillows and threw the pillows at Chichi and 18.

"Oh no you didn't!" 18 warned as she grabbed the pillow Bulma threw at her and Chichi did the same as they started a pillow fight.

_**Five Minutes later**_

The girl's fight was interrupted by a phone ring.

"Oh my god!" Bulma squealed as she ran towards her phone. "That's gotta be Vegeta!" she said excitedly.

"Ooohh put it on speaker phone!" Chichi suggested as she and 18 continued the fight.

"Yeah B, we wanna talk to Vegeta." 18 said sarcastically. Bulma rolled her eye's as she picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" a grumpy, mono toned voice said from the other line.

"Hey, Geta." Bulma greeted as she plopped down her bed.

"What are ya'll doing?" he said as he started hearing 18 and Chichi's screams.

"We're fighting." she said as if it was nothing.

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

"We're playinf pillow fights."

"Ohhh." Vegeta started laughing when he heard Chichi and 18 sing.

"Bulma and Vegeta sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Muah!" 18 and Chichi singed-song.

"Ignore them!" Bulma pleaded over the phone. Vegeta laughed harder.

"Why did you call Vegeta?"

"I told you I'd call didn't I?" he asked

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say-" he was cut off when he heard the girls scream. He sighed heavily.

"Good Luck." he whispered as he put the phone back to it's cradle.

* * *

"!" the girls screamed as they started to fall down rather fast.

"IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT?" Chichi screamed.

"I HATE YOU JERRY!" 18 screamed as they continued to fall down the cold metal.


	9. Mission Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **9**  
Chapter Title: **Mission Time

* * *

The girls fall is stopped again by a round big and soft pink mattress.

"It's nice of you to drop by girls." Jerry said as he watched his spies tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"Very funny Jerry." Bulma said as she rubbed her sore ass.

"What the hell do you want?" 18 asked as she sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah! It's 12 in the morning!" Chichi joined in.

"We have a problem."Jerry said in a more serious tone.

"What is it?" Bulma asked

"There is another batch of teenagers that are kidnaped here in Beverly Hills." he said as he looked at the serious faces of his spies. "We found out that Freiza is behind this again."

"How do you know?" 18 asked

"Witnesses said that they saw the missing teenagers last with a green skin but handsome man." he continued as he started walking to the giant screen behind him, the three spies following him close behind. "This is him." he said as he clicked on a file on the computer and a picture of a green skinned man appeared on the screen.

"WOW!" 18 and Chichi said as they dropped to their knees.

"It's him!" Bulma screamed as she accusingly pointed at the man on the screen

"What B?" 18 asked in a concerned tone.

"That's the guy who tried to kill me and Vegeta." she said. "Isn't it Jerry?" she asked as she looked at him. Jerry nodded.

"That's him."

* * *

"Too bad he's a bad guy. Cause' he is hella cute." Chichi said as she put on her yellow spandex suit, boots and gloves. She opened her dressing door and stepped out, walking to the near full length mirror to check herself out.

"I agree." 18 said as she came out from her dressing room, wearing her green spandex suit, boots and gloves and walked over to Chichi's side to check herself out too.

"Well I don't." Bulma said, joining in the conversation. "I owe him big time on ruining my date and it's time for pay back." she continued as she emerged from her side of the dressing room wearing her blue spandex suit, boots and gloves.

"You are such a bad girl." 18 said as she started walking to the nearby door. "Let's go. Jerry's waiting for us." she continued as she turned the knob and pushed the door open and ran through the hallways.

"Yeah let's." Chichi said as she ran out the room following 18. Bulma following close behind her.

* * *

The girls entered the main control room, they saw Jerry leaning on his table waiting for them.

"Good you made it." he said as he walked over to the controls and typed in a few codes. The giant screen turned on and their mission was on the screen.

"You need to go under cover on Napa Middle School." Jerry said as he read the rest of the instructions.

"Why?" Bulma asked

"We heard that Freiza's next attack is on that Middle School." Jerry said.

"So what kind of undercover?" Bulma asked again.

"Good question Bulma." Jerry said as he motioned them to come near him. "Bulma you will be a History teacher, 18 will be a Gym teacher and Chichi,..." Jerry paused as he looked at Chichi's sparkling and excited eyes. "Chichi will be a cafeteria lady." Jerry finished.

"WHAT?" Chichi screamed. "THEY GET TO BE COOL TEACHERS AND I GET TO BE A CAFETERIA LADY?" she screamed as she pointed at her two best friends.

"Chichi, Bulma have straight A's on her report card." Jerry said as he tried to reason with her.

"YEAH SO? 18 DOESN'T GET STRAIGHT A'S, SHE GET'S B'S AND C'S." Chichi continued her berating.

"Yes, I know that. But the only class she get's an A on is Gym class." Jerry said.

"I STILL DON'T SEE YOUR POINT!" Chichi screamed as she got nearer and nearer at Jerry

"Well, Chi, you see, you didn't get any A's or B's on YOUR report card. You only have straight C's." Jerry said as he backed away from the angry Chichi. "So that's leaves me in to giving you this Cafeteria Lady job." Jerry said as he watch Chichi calm down and finally slumped her shoulder's down in defeat. Bulma and 18 who were all the way in the back, doesn't want to get involve in Chichi's temper tantrums finally walking near when the battle is over.

"Don't worry Chi!" 18 said as she placed a comforting hand over Chichi's shoulder.

"Whatever." Chichi said grumpily.

"Anyways,..." Jerry said as he straightened his tie. "You girls will go undercover to this Middle School and search for clues that will lead us to Freiza, or look for the teacher that is also going undercover to sell the drugs." he said as he walked to the computer screen and pressed a button. A small nose powder shape device appeared on the screen.

"You do know how to use this right?" Jerry asked

"Of course Jer, we've been using the compowder, since forever." Chichi said smugly as Jerry grinned nervously.

"Right!" he said. "And this is a 'Might Fine Laser Lipstick.'" Jerry said as he picked an example device from his table and showed the girls. It is a lipstick shape device that shoots laser.

"This other device is a 'Multi Task Turbo Hook.'" Jerry said as he motioned to a silver bracelet on the screen.

"This one is a 'Laser Hair Dryer.'" Jerry said. "It shoots large amount of heat and can melt anything." he said as he inspected the device on his hands. "This is a different, more advance gadget than the 'Might Fine Laser Lipstick.'" he siad as he put the device down and picked up the next device.

"And this is the 'X-ray Glasses.'" Jerry said. "You can see through walls with these device.

"And follow me to your final gadget." he said as the three spies followed him.

They entered on the WHOOP's giant garage. All of the traveling devices are in there. They stopped on three, hooded motorcycle type of gadget.

"These babies are the new invention of Bulma's parents." he said motioning for the three motorcycle.

"COOL!" the three girls screamed as they hopped on to one of the motorcycles. Bulma hopped onto the blue, 18 on the green and Chichi on the yellow motorcycle.

"These are the 'Voice Activated Air/Ground Motorbikes.'" Jerry said proudly. "These bikes will follow your every command." Jerry said as he patted Bulma's bike. "Start." he said, and at the same moment the engine on the bikes started.

"WOW!" the three spies said in unison as they admire the bikes. "And to top it all of, they can be store on a capsule.

"Really?" Bulma asked. "Where's the switch?"

"This one." Jerry pointed to the blue button on one of the controls in front of the bike.

"Pretty Cool." Chichi said as she checked out her own bike.

"Good!" Jerry said as he motioned to one of the scientist near by to approach him. He whispered something on his ear and the scientist nodded. He went to the storage room in the WHOOP garage and emerge out of the room holding three heart shaped backpacks.

"Here girls." Jerry said as he gave one back to each spy. "All of the gadgets you need is in there." Jerry said. "Now go to Napa High Middle School and do your mission." Jerry said as he wave a fist on the air.

"Jer, I know your excited about capturing this all time famous drug dealer, but it's 1 in the morning." Chichi said

"I know that! You will be going to Napa using the 'Spy Plane.'" he said motioning to the small plane, that is ready for take off. "You girls can sleep on your way there on your plane." he said as he ushered them inside.

"Okay whatever Jerry!" Bulma said as they entered the plane.

The plane is like a hotel room, there is a living room, and three bedrooms on the plane. Each girl took their rooms and drifted of to sleep, getting ready for their big mission.


	10. Dangerous Mission File 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **10**  
Chapter Title: **Dangerous Mission [File 1]

* * *

**_Spy Plane (6:30 am)_**

Bulma woke up from her slumber and quickly went to the shower and bathe herself. She walked out of the steamy bathroom and went to her closet and picked out an outfit fit for a history teacher. After rummaging through her closet she finally found what she was looking for. She put her disguise on and emerge from the her room wearing a white polo shirt with short sleeves, that is tuck in her dark blue skirt. Bulma went straight to 18's room. She silently opened the door and walked over to 18's bed.

"18!" Bulma called as she neared her bed. 18 is in her pink see-through night gown and is sleeping peacefully. Bulma hopped onto the bed and tried to wake 18 up.

"18!" she called again, this time irritated, as she gently shook her. 18 moaned but didn't wake.

"18!" this time Bulma screamed. 18 bolted up from her bed and quickly looked for the source of the voice.

"B!" she said as she looked at her clock which is located on top of her side table. "It's 6 in the morning!" she whined as she laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

Bulma, irritated hopped of the bed and pulled the covers off of 18. 18 scream and bolted up from her bed.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"We're here!" she said as she exited her room and went to Chichi's room. She knocked on the door, when no answer came she opened the door and went in, she nearly fall over at what she saw.

"Don't even think about it!" Chichi growled.

Bulma looked at her friend and tried her best not to laugh. "Umm,... what are you talking about." she sasked as she looked at her friend again. Chichi is wearing a loose large blue shirt and gray baggy jogging pants and what it makes it more funnier besides the clothes is that her hair is tucked in a black hairnet.

"B-chan get out of here." Bulma nodded and quickly went to 18's room. Once she's inside she laughed out loud. The sleepy 18 looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" she yawned

Bulma looked at her disappointingly. "I'll tell you when you get of the shower."

"B!" 18 whined. "Totally not fair!" she whined again as she got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. 15 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wearing a white fit in t-shirt tucked in her black wind breaker pants, a whistle dangling on her neck and on her head she wore a black cap.

"Nice." Bulma complimented as she looked at her freind.

"I could say the same to you,...Ma'am." she said pausing a bit before saying the last word. Bulma laughed. "Anyway, what was so funny?"

"I'll show you, but 'PLEASE,' try your best not to laugh." she said as she opened the door for her. Bulma lead 18 to Chichi's room, she opened the door and let 18 in first. Bulma stopped mid-step when she heard 18 laugh and doubled over the floor. Chichi screamed and into her bathroom.

"18!" Bulma scolded.

"I-I'm sorry B-chan, but-." she tried to stop laughing as she stood up. "But that is too, funny." she pointed at Chichi's bathroom door.

"So not!" Bulma said as she placed both her hands on her hips. "That was mean 18! Go apologize to her right no!" Bulma commanded and pointed to the bathroom door. 18 stopped laughing and walked over to the bathroom door.

18 knocked on the door. "Chi?" she called as she continued knocking. "I'm sorry." 18 apologized.

"Live me alone!" Chichi cried from the other side of the door.

"Look, we can get you a new outfit that suits for a cafeteria lady." Bulma joined in.

"You don't understand!" Chichi wailed as she opened her bathroom door. 18 quickly walked to her and hugged her and supporting her.

"Of course we do." Bulma said as she started walking to Chichi's closet.

"No! This is the only thing in my closet." she said as she watch Bulma opened her closet and gasped. "See?" she said as she gently pushed 18 off of her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You can go through our closets." Bulma suggested as she closed Chichi's closet doors.

"Yeah!" 18 said as she sat next to Chichi.

"Forget it!" Chichi said. "It's a one day mission only, anyway." she said as she started walking out of her room. Bulma and 18 following right behind her.

"If we find plenty of clues and the teacher who's in disguise." Bulma said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Chichi cried. Bulma and 18 looked at each other.

"But we'll do our best!" Bulma assured her. Chichi calmed down and went out of the plane, her two best friends following behind her as they got into their 'Voice Activated Air/Ground Motorbikes.'

"These bikes are sooo cool!" 18 said as she put on her green helmet and hopped onto her green motorbike. Bulma and Chichi did the same, Chichi on her yellow bike and Bulma on her blue.

"Engine start." the three spies commanded and the engine on the bikes went on.

"COOL!" they said in unison.

"To Nappa middle school!" They said together and the bikes sped off of the Napa spy headquarters and onto the open road heading to the middle school.

* * *

_**Beverly Hills High School (7:00AM)**_

Vegeta walk into the school parking lot heading to the school entrance. Once he got in he quckly went into the boys bathroom and locked the door as he got inside. He clicked a button on his comwatch and Jerry appeared on the screen.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Who?"

"You know full well of who I am talking about." Vegeta growled.

"Oh! You mean Bulma."

"No! I mean the Ghost of Christmas Past. Hell yeah, I mean Bulma!" he half screamed.

"Vegeta Ouji, calm down!" he said as he straightened his tie and cleared his troat.

"She's in Napa."

"What the hell is she doing in Napa?"

"She's on an undercover mission as a history teacher on the Napa Middle School."

"WHAT?" he screamed. "To what kind of mission?" he asked calmly.

"T-to find c-clues about F-freiza and a g-guy who's w-working undercover o-on selling d-drugs." he stuttered as he look at the angry face of Vegeta.

"Jerry!" he growled. "I want you to get a plane ready for me." he commanded.

"But-."

"No but's." he said as he pushed another button on his comwatch. He waited until the floor he's standing on opened and he was suck in the large hole heading to the WOOHP headquarters.

* * *

_**Napa Middle School (8:00)**_

The Spies walked into the hallway full of 11,12 and 13 year olds.

"Well,...here's my room." Bulma said as she pointed to a room with a 'History Class Rm. 101,' on the window.

"Alright!" Chichi said. "I'll see you all at LUNCH!" she said as she walk away from her friends.

"She's really taking this hard!" 18 said as she watch her go. "Alright, I'll, like, see you later okay." she said as she continued walking down the hallway to the Gym.

Bulma waved goodbye to her and walked into her class. Students were already seated when she stepped in.

"Hi!" she greeted as she put her purse on the teacher's table. "I'll be your substitute teacher for today." she said as she watch the class, some of them stared at her as if she was crazy and some whistled and gave her a sweet smile. She was about to start class when she's interrupted of one of her students.

"You look too young to be a teacher." a girl with brown wavy hair told her.

"Umm,... it's in my gene's." she said and took the roll call paper from her desk.

"Your beautiful." one 13 year old boy said. Bulma looked up from the sheet of paper and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you!" she said and went back to reading the paper.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Cause I'm single." he said again while smirking at her. Bulma looked up from her paper and looked at the boy. She have to admit he is kinda cute, but a little to young for her.

"What?"

"You heard me babe." he said as he wink at her.

"Right." she said leaning on her desk. "The name's Ms. Briefs, and I would appreciate it if you call me that."

"Sure thing! The name's Ian. So you're a miss, huh?"

"Yes,...but 'I' have a boyfriend." she said as a matter of fact.

"Ms, forget him." A girl named Jasmine from the other side of the room called. "He's just attracting attention." she continued.

"Shut up." Ian said.

"Okay, that's enough." Bulma said as she tried to stop the glaring fight between her two students.

"People, People, please." a young boy name EJ with blonde hair and bottled glasses said as he waved his arms around. "Can we please get on with the learning?" he asked as he put his arms down.

"Shut up." both Ian and Jasmine said.

"Anyway,..." Ian said as he turned his attention back to his teacher. "Ms. Briefs what about a date?" he asked and smirk at her.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked full shock on her face. "I am like,..." she thought for a moment. "15 years older than you!" finally finding a response.

"And your point?" BJ asked

"And my point is–." she stopped in mid sentence and stood up straight. "Fine! You got yourself a date." she said as she stared at the shocked faces of her students.

"What?" EJ and Jasmine said as they stared at their teacher.

"Really?" Ian asked as Bulma nodded. "Cool! When?"

"After school." she said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "You have a date with the Dean in detention." she said as she handed him a pink slip and walk back to the front of the room, as she heard all of her students laugh.

* * *

"Alright! Aright! Pipe down you brats!" 18 yelled at her students who are running around everywhere and not paying any attention to her. She blew her whistle and everybody stopped. "I want you all to your places RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and watch her students stumble around just to get to their proper places. "Ooohh,... this could be fun!" she told herself as she walk to one of her students.

"You!" she pointed to a boy who has brunette hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Jonathan, just call me Jon." he said

"Jon, can you please tell me what you all are suppose to do today?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure. We're suppose to play basketball today." he said

"Alright. I'll get the balls out and–." she stopped in mid sentence when she heard her students snickered . A sweat ran down from her forehead. "Little green minded fools." she grumbled as she walked to the location of where the basketballs are placed.

* * *

"I HATE MY JOOOOOOOOOOBBBB!" Chichi wailed as she help the other cafeteria lady's cook food.

* * *

**_WOOHP Head Quarters (8:05)_**

Vegeta sat down on the pink mattress as he watch Jerry approach him.

"Hello there Vegeta." Jerry said.

"Is my plane ready?"Vegeta growled.

"Umm,...yes." Jerry said. "But why do you wanna go there?"

"My woman's in danger." he said as he walk his way to the garage.

"Bulma can take care of herself."

"Whatever old man." Vegeta growled

"Umm,...Here you might need this." Jerry said as he hand him a black bag.

"Gadgets?" Vegeta asked and Jerry nodded. Jerry watch him climbed on his plane, as doors closed and he watch the plane lift off.

* * *

_**Napa Middle School (12:00)**_

"What's a matter B?" Chichi asked as she sat down next to her, and across from 18.

"That boy is creeping me out." she motioned to the her 1st period student Ian.

"Why?" 18 asked.

"He has a little crush on me." Bulma growled.

"Awww!" 18 and Chichi said at the same time.

"It is not awww! It is euwww!" Bulma said as she placed her pizza down.

"Don't look now B, cause here he comes." Chichi said as she and 18 laugh and Bulma growled at them.

"Ms Briefs." Ian called as he got near them. Bulma turned around and gave him her biggest and sweetest smile.

"Ah! My morning is not complete if I don't see your beautiful face." he said as he gave her a puppy look.

"Aaaaawwwwww!" 18 and Chichi said together as they stared at the young cute boy. Bulma on the other hand stared at Ian.

"Boy you have to do better than that." Bulma said. "What do you want?" she asked afterwards.

"Oh nothing just to look at you." he said and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Ian me and my friends are kinda busy." she said. "So can you please excuse us."

"Sure, sweet thing." he wink at her and left them.

"He is sooo cute!" 18 said

"He is sooo annoying!" Bulma said.

"He is not!" Chichi defended.

"You have no idea what happened so lay off of me." she said as she continued eating her pizza. "Anyways do you guys see anything suspicious, or any clues?"

"I think I do." 18 said. There's this gym teacher and he is sooo weird."

"I think I have a suspect too." Chichi said. "He's a janitor really creepy too."

"Me too,except his the dean."

"Dean?" 18 asked

"Yeah." Bulma said. "I met him this morning talking about my problem with Ian and he just dismissed it. He won't even let me in his office! Really weird, not to mention creepy." she said as she took another bite from her pizza.

"Okay so the mighty Gym teacher, the sneaky Janitor and the Dean." Chichi said as she watched Ian walk his way to them. "Look who's coming." Chichi pointed to the approaching Ian.

"Hey Ian!" Bulma greeted.

"Hello!" he said standing infront of them. " Are you ladies finish on your little conversation?"

"Actually,..." Bulma said but stopped when 18 interrupted her.

"We're done sweetheart." 18 said as she watch Bulma gave her a death glare.

"Alright. So can I join you?" Ian asked

"Umm,..." Bulma tried to search for an answer.

"Sure thing!" Chichi answered for her

"Really?" Chichi nodded. "Cool!" he said as he sat down in front of Bulma.

"Sooo,... he said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Did I mention that I already have a boyfriend?" she asked him

"Oh my god!" 18 said.

"What?" Bulma asked as she looked at 18's shocked face. "Do you–, you know."

"I don't think so B." Chichi said as she turned around to look at what caught 18's eyes.

Ian looked at the man they're looking at. He's about 6'1 tall and has black spiked hair and onyx eyes. He hate to admit it but this man is scarring him even if he has a calm face.

* * *

"Oh my god Aya!" Jasmine said as she watch the man that had entered the cafeteria. "He is soo cool!"

"And not to mention cute." her Japanese friend said

"Uh HUH!" they both said together as they continued to watch the man.

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?" Bulma asked as she turned around and gasped. "Vegeta?" she gasped. "What are you doing here!" she asked as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, she couldn't help but kiss him back. When they broke apart Vegeta growled at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he whispered angrily.

"I should ask you the same thing." she said as she scooted over to make room for Vegeta. Bulma noticed Ian is still on the table. "Umm,..Ian, can you excuse us for a just a minute?"

"Alright!" he said glumly as eyed Vegeta up and down. This action didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. When he was out of hearing range he turned back his attention to the Spies.

"What the hell is that kid's problem?" he asked them

"He's jealous." Chichi said

"Of what?" he growled

"You!" 18 said

"Why?"

"He has a crush on me okay!" Bulma said. "Now can we please go back to the subject?"

"Yeah!" Chichi said. "Your not suppose to be here!"

"Neither does my woman." he said standing up and grabbing her arm. "We're leaving." he said as he pulled her up and tried to dragged her to the exit. 18 and Chichi following close behind them.

"Vegeta let go!" Bulma screamed as she tried to free from Vegeta's grasped, everybody on the Cafeteria looking at them.

"Hey!" Ian screamed as he blocked Vegeta's way from the exit door. "Let her go!" he screamed.

"Look kid, get the hell out of my way RIGHT NOW!" he screamed losing his temper.

"Umm,...Ian, will you please leave us alone for a while." Bulma asked sweetly. "I'm fine really! HE'S JUST TOO OVER PROTECTIVE OF ME!" she screamed at Vegeta.

"Woman!" he growled. " I have a good reason, so shut your mouth!" he said as he continued dragging her out of the Cafeteria, Chichi and 18 still following behind them.


	11. Dangerous Mission File 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **11**  
Chapter Title: **Dangerous Mission [File 2]

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta pulled her on the hallways of the Napa middle school.

"Woman shut uuuuuuuupppppppppppp!" he continued screaming with the girls when the lockers opened and the spies were sucked in.

The four of them dropped down the cold metal and their fall was stopped when they landed, sitting on a couch.

"What the hell!" 18 cursed as she rubbed her sore ass.

"Tell me about it!" Chichi said as seh did the same thing.

"Owww,..." Bulma whined. "Where are we?"

* * *

"Welcome!"

"JERRY!" the spies all asked together.

"So nice of you four to drop in." he said smiling at them.

"Very funny!" Bulma said as she stood up.

"What the hell is going on?" 18 joined in the conversation.

"Yeah! And what are you doing here?" Chichi asked

"You guys almost blew up your undercover's,...except for Vegeta."

"Whatever!" Bulma said crossing her arms. "It's all Vegeta's fault anyway." she said afterwards.

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta growled at her and Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah!" Chichi said. "What on chikyuu is Vegeta doing here anyway?"

"Because it's dangerous." Vegeta growled at her and Chichi hid behind Bulma's back before sticking her own tongue at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. "Do you have any idea what Freiza will do to you when he finds out that your spies for WOOHP?" he asked angrily.

"Awww!" 18 said standing next to Bulma and Chichi still behind Bulma. "Veggie's worried about us." she cooed.

Vegeta raised a brow and looked at her confusedly. "Only MY woman." he said indicating to Bulma. "Hell, I don't care what happen to the both of you." Bulma giggled and Vegeta smirk. 18 and Chichi's faces were flushed red and giving Vegeta a death glare.

"Vegeta if you want to join the girl's mission, you could've just told us." Jerry said butting in the conversation.

"Hell no!" he said. "I don't wanna be no teacher." he said grumpily.

"Why not!" Chichi asked. "When you entered the cafeteria, every girl in there, even the teachers, fell over hells on you!" she said grinning.

"Hell no." Vegeta said slowly. "Got it?" he said.

Chichi stuck her tongue at him again and Vegeta growled at her making Chichi ducked behind Bulma.

"Well you need be on cover if you attend the Middle School." Jerry said.

"Then make me her T.A. or something." he said motioning to Bulma.

"I don't know." Jerry gulped when Vegeta gave him a death glare.

"Well, make it work. Cause I am not sending her back there with one of Freiza's goons on the loose." he said standing up from the mattress.

"Okay you're the T.A." Jerry said quickly when Vegeta started advancing towards him.

The girls laughed hard at Jerry's actions.

"I didn't know the boss is scared of the employee." 18 said in a mocking tone and Bulma and Chichi laughed harder.

Jerry ignored them and straightened his tie. "Any way's, check your com.'s, see if the batteries are still charge. You don't know what might happen to you guys up there." he reminded him

The girls took their compowders out, it's a nose powder shape gadget they use for communications. They checked the batteries and put it back on their purses.

Vegeta checked his own com. It's a watch communicator. "Mine's down." he said taking the watch off of his wrist and giving it to Jerry.

"What on earth?" 18 said looking at Vegeta's com.

"How come his is a watch shape thingy." Chichi whined.

"What? You want me to go around the world with a nose powder?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh!" Chichi said as Bulma and 18 laugh.

"Here you go!" Jerry said interrupting the teens and handling the watch back to Vegeta. Vegeta snatched the watch back and placed it back on his wrist.

"Alright, now go back up and go to your places." Jerry commanded as he pointed up to the ceiling.

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her to the exit 18 and Chichi following close behind him.

"What?" Jerry asked as he watched Vegeta stop on his tracks.

"How,..." he paused.

"We already put you on the volunteer T.A.'s on the School." he assured him.

"Cool." he said and continued walking.


	12. Dangerous Mission File 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **12**  
Chapter Title: **Dangerous Mission [File 3]

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma called as she and the WOOHP agents walk down the hallway full of Middle school students.

"What?" he snapped back.

"You must behave yourself." Bulma grumbled.

"Whatever woman." Vegeta said as he opened the door leading to the class they are suppose to be in. Bulma walked in and waved goodbye to her girl friends.

* * *

18 and Chichi started walking down the hallway as Bulma and Vegeta left their presence.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Chichi asked.

"Totally, majorly problems!" 18 answered as she saw the school's principal walk on the other side of the hallway. She watch carefully as he walked past them never giving a moment's glance.

"Chichi look!" 18 whispered to Chichi. Chichi looked over to where 18 was pointing and saw the Principal enter his office and quickly shutting the door behind him as the first period bell rang. "Let's go!" 18 whispered again as the hallway went empty. The two spies started rummaging through their backpacks and saw the gadget they needed.

"X-ray glasses! Cool!" Chichi whispered as she put on the glasses and 18 still looking for hers. "I wonder if it works, like the ones on T.V.?" Chichi asked almost to herself as 18 looked at her with a worried face.

"Don't even think about it!" she demanded as she started looking for her X-ray glasses, Chichi grinned wildly and looked at 18. "Chichi!" she almost screamed

"Nah! It doesn't work like the ones on T.V.!" she said dejectedly as 18 sighed as she finally found her glasses.

"Can we PLEASE! Focus on our mission!"

"Shhh!" Chichi shushed as she and 18 looked at the plain white wall in front of them and watched the principal inside his office.

* * *

"Ms. Victoria?" the principal called for his secretary. A white, 65 year old secretary entered his office.

"Yes mistuh' Pui Pui?"

"Can you please call, Mr Tucker." he asked

"But why suh?"

"Um,...he has school problems." he said as he read the papers he was holding.

"But Mistuh' Principal, suh'! Mr Tucker has straight A's all year and never getting into any trouble." she said to him as confusion clouded her.

"Please Miss Victoria! Just call him." he said as he placed the folders down in his desk.

"Yes Mistuh." she said as she started walking out of his room , she almost reach the door when the principal interrupted her.

"Oh! And Miss Victoria?"

"Yes Mistuh Pui Pui, suh? She asked as she turned to face him

"Call Ian Rodriguez too."

* * *

"18?" Chichi called as she removed her X-ray glasses

"Hmm?"

"What do you think the Principal wants with this Mister Tucker and Mister Rodriguez?" she asked

"I dunno Chichi." 18 said as she grabbed Chichi's arm when she saw a student coming towards them. The two of them hid behind a corner and watch as the student entered the office. "I know him!" 18 whispered to Chichi.

"Then who is he?" she asked

"He's Ben Tucker!" she said as she tried to remember where she met him. "He's the captain of the football team." she pointed to the black student.

"Too bad he's an 8th grader!" Chichi said

"Why?"

"Cause he is hella fine!" Chichi smirked as 18 rolled her eyes. 18 snapped her fingers in front of her partner, snapping her back to reality.

"Mission first please!" she almost screamed as she and Chichi put their glasses back on and stared at the wall as they watch the principal and the student.

"18!" Chichi whined as she took of her glasses.

"What now?"

"We can't hear them!"

"You're right!" she said as she started rummaging through her back pack again. "Ahha!" she said as she finally found what she was looking for.

"Might Fine Laser Lipstick,...so?" Chichi said. 18 ignored her as she pointed the laser to the wall and blasted a small hole enough for them to hear what they are talking about inside.

* * *

Pui Pui thought he heard something, but thought that it may be just his imagination. Since he had such a long and tiring day. He started talking to the student again .

* * *

"Alright, who could tell me who the first president of the U.S.?" Bulma asked as she walked between the aisle.

Ian is sitting on the very front of the room as he raised his hand to answer her question. Vegeta on the other hand sat on the teachers desk, his feet on top of the desk as he comfortably leaned down on the chair. He looked at kid in front of the class as he tried to suck up on his girl friend.

Bulma called on Ian to answer her question. Ian was bout to answer but they were both interrupted when the phone rang. Vegeta answered the phone and quickly motioned to Bulma that it was for her. Bulma walked over to the desk and answered the phone.

**_Phone convo_**

"Yes"

"This is Missus Victoria." the voice on the other line answered.

"What can I do for you?" Bulma asked

"Can you please send Ian Rodriguez." she asked.

"Umm,...sure, what's the problem?" she asked with worried. She knows that Ian is a nice kid and will never get into trouble.

"Umm,...Yes. The principal needs to speak to him." she said

"Alright! I'll send him right up." Bulma said as she hung up the phone.

**_End Convo_**

* * *

"Ian?" Bulma called as she hung up the phone.

"Yes Miss Briefs?" Ian answered as he stood up straight. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the students actions.

"Here's a pass." Bulma said as she handed him a piece of laminated paper. "The Principal is calling for you." she said with a warm smile. Ian raised a brow as he took the pass from his teacher. Bulma watched him leave the room before continuing her lessons.

* * *

Chichi and 18 gasped as they saw Ian Rodriguez entered the Principal's room.

"What do you think,...?" Chichi asked

"No idea." 18 said not letting Chichi finish her question.

Both spies stopped their talking and continued to watch the Principal talk to the two students.

**_Spy Convo_**

"I think you both know why your both here." the Principal Pui Pui said.

"Umm,...actually,...we don't know why." Kyle Tucker said.

"Yeah! Why we here Mr. Pui Pui?" Ian asked

"Umm,...We have some things to talk about." he said as he stood up from his chair and started walking around the two students. "What about a drink fella's?" he asked as he walked over to his mini fridge. Both students just stared at him not sure what to say. "It's free." he said after wards. Both boys nodded as they took a bottle each from the principal and started drinking down the soda. Principal Pui Pui smirked as he watch the students gulped down the soda.

_**End of Spy Convo**_

18 and Chichi watched in horror at what they saw next.


	13. Dangerous Mission File 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **13**  
Chapter Title: **Dangerous Mission [File 4]

* * *

"Oh My God!" 18 whispered.

"Ian!" Chichi gasped as she tried to find her voice. "18, what did he do to them?" she asked.

"I-I don't know!" 18 stuttered. "But I know one thing,...we have to tell Bulma and Vegeta, right now!" she said as she stood up. 18 walked down the hallway Chichi following close behind her. But then the principal, Mr. Pui Pui exited his office and saw the teacher and the cafeteria lady walking down the hallway. He cleared his throat getting their attention.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked is a suspicious way.

"Umm,...nothing." 18 tried to cover. "We're on our way to the History class, to talk to the teacher there cause one of the boys on my team is failing and I need to ask her if he can do anything to make it up." 18 said smiling at her good excuse. The principal nodded and turned on the next hallway where Chichi and 18 we're spying on him. When he turned on that corner Chichi and 18 quickly ran to Bulma's room.

Mr. Pui Pui, walked down the hall way and noticed something on the ground. He bent down and touched it. It was sand, but what kind and where did it came from? And then he noticed a small pinch of light located on his suit. 'Holy Shit!' he thought as he ran back to the clear hallway looking for the two girls. He looked around and couldn't find them. So he quickly went back to his office and tried to call for help.

* * *

"Oh my god! That was totally close!" Chichi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do we do now? He know where we're going." 18 asked.

"You asking me?" Chichi said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Never mind." 18 said shaking her head.

"So what do we do now?" Chichi asked her.

"Easy! We go to Bulma."18 said as she started walking again.

"But he knows where we're going." Chichi whined as she follow 18 to the History room.

"Yes, but he also knows that we're making up the story." she said with a smirk.

"Oooooh! Your brilliant girl, I like that!"

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as she went near the sleeping form of Vegeta. She had just given the whole class some work to do.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta growled still not opening his eyes.

"I'm worried." she said as she sat donw on top of the table facing her now awake boy friend.

"About what?"

"Ian." she sighed as she looked at her working students. "He's been gone for a while now." she continued before looking back at him.

"Fine! I'll go check on him." he said as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Vegeta walked down the hallway and was about to turn left when he bumped into something. He dropped to the floor and stared in front of him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Vegeta growled.

"Look Vegeta!" 18 said as she stood up, rubbing her sore ass. "We have a major problem." she said as she helped Chichi up.

"Yeah! And we gotta get Bulma." Chichi warned. Vegeta hearing this quickly got back up and quickly ran towards the room Chichi and 18 both following close behind him.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked while they we're still running.

"We-we need to follow the Principal." 18 panted

"And give me one good reason why?" he growled

"I'll give you a million reasons!" 18 half screamed at him. "One, he's the suspect. Two, he works for Freiza. Three, he just hypnotized two children. Four, he's taking them to their hideout. Five, if we let him go he'll hypnotize more children. Six, he can lead us to Freiza if we follow him. Wanna hear the rest?" she said as she stop in the middle of the hallway, Vegeta and Chichi following her actions.

"SURE! You still got 900,094, more to go." he said

"VEGETA!" both Chichi and 18 scolded.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go!" he said as he continued running.

* * *

Vegeta and the girls quickly entered the History room, startling a lot of students including Bulma.

"What on earth is going,...ahhhhhhhh!" Bulma said but was cut off when Vegeta slung her over his shoulder and running out of the classroom 18 and Chichi following close behind him and leaving a few confused kids behind.


	14. Dangerous Mission File 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **14**  
Chapter Title: **Dangerous Mission [File 5]

* * *

_**WHOOP Head Quarters (16:00)**_

"What seems to be the problem Spies?" Jerry asked as he watch his three spies sitting down the couch, facing him with angry faces. Vegeta's in the middle while Chichi and 18 are both on his side.

"Big problem Jerry." 18 said.

"Yeah! Bulma's been kidnaped." Chichi informed.

"What?" Jerry asked in disbelief. Bulma's the last person he thought that could ever get kidnaped. "What happened?"

"Well,..." 18 said as she tried to explain everything.

**_Flashback_**

"Turn left! Turn Left!" Bulma screamed at the driver.

"I'm turning! I'm turning!" Vegeta screamed back

"Will you two shut up and just follow that principal!" 18 said as she tried to stop they arguing couple.

"I can't believe they're going out together, they can't even get along on something so stupid." Chichi said as she watch the couple continue to argue.

* * *

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Bulma screamed.

"WELL YOU SURE ACT LIKE ONE!" Vegeta screamed back.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she screamed again

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS HE IS! I DO! SO I SUGGEST YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS STAY OUT HERE!" he demanded.

"THIS IS OUR MISSION VEGETA! NOT YOURS!"

"WHY? SO YOU CAN GET PROMOTED FROM A JUNIOR SPY TO A SENIOR?" he angrily asked.

"YES! THAT'S A PART OF OUR THE REASON." she screamed.

"FINE! But I'll tell you this woman. I won't be protecting you once we're in there." he said as he pointed to and abandoned warehouse.

"Good! I don't need your Protection." she said as she got out of the car.

Bulma emerged from the car wearing her blue spandex suit, 18 wore her green spandex and Chichi wore her yellow spandex. Vegeta wore his usual blue spandex with his white armor.

* * *

"Alright we'll split." Bulma whispered.

"Sure! You girls go that way and I go this way!" Vegeta grumbled as he pointed to the first floor of the abandoned warehouse, and he would be going on the third floor of the abandoned warehouse. Bulma was about to scream, but 18 clumped her mouth over Bulma's to refrain her in making any noise.

* * *

The three Spies quietly tip-toed in the abandoned ware house. They started looking for any clues that will lead them to Freiza and to find the creepy Principal.

"Where is he?" Chichi asked annoyed.

"Right Here!" they heard a voice say. The three spies turned around and saw a large pink man and some hench men behind him. They gawked at them weirdly, then they started to calm down once Bulma crossed her arms.

"Meeting People are sooo awkward!" she said as she put both her hands on her hips and both the girls on her side smirked. "Let's do it again! FROM THE TOP!" she said as she and the girls ran at them ready to fight.

* * *

Vegeta watch as the girls fight Freiza's hench men.

"They get busted so fast!" he said to himself.

"Not to mention you!" he heard a voice say. Even if he didn't turn around to look at the source of the voice, he knew the person already.

"Zarbon!" Vegeta growled. "YOU RUINED MY DATE!" he screamed as he attacked him head on.

* * *

"Hey pink dude!" Bulma called as she attacked him with a punch.

"The name's Dodoria!" he said as he blocked her punch.

"Uh! Who cares." Bulma said as she blocked his own attack. "How bout, giving us the 411, and tell us where you took all the students." she demanded as she gave him a kick on the groin. Dodoria, too slow to dodge her attack, fell to the floor, moaning in pain. "Well?" she waited. "Uh! Your no help!" she said as she ran away from him to help her friends kick some ass.

* * *

"WHERE. DID. YOU. TAKE. THE. STUDENTS!" 18 said punch after punch. But before she could get an answer, she knocked the hench men out.

* * *

"Aughhh!" Chichi screamed as a henchman tried to stab her with a Swiss army knife. "You coward!" Chichi screamed as she grabbed the henchman's arm and flipped him over, dropping him to the ground, and knocking him out. "That's what you get, you big bully!" Chichi said as she turned around to leave, she gasped and screamed as she saw another henchman headed her way.

* * *

Vegeta growled as he blocked one of Zarbon's punches.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" he taunted. "Am I too fast for you?" he asked as he delivered another punch, Vegeta blocked it just in time.

"No, I'm just bored cause that's all you can do." he said as he smirk. "Besides, what's the fun of playing with you if you can't even play with the weakest enemy?" he asked, his smirk never leaving his face. Zarbon growled and sent a fast kick, straight at Vegeta. But Vegeta seeing the attack, quickly dodged it. Vegeta noticed that Zarbon let down his guard, so he quickly threw a punch straight at him. The punch hit Zarbon's face, making him backed up a little further from Vegeta. But before he could move, Vegeta quickly sent a quick kick to his groin, making Zarbon double over.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma called as she tried to look for her missing boy friend. "Where the hell are–aughhh!" she screamed as she saw a man, well she wouldn't actually call him a man, since he have purple color for his skin, and he looks like a giant lizard with his long tail.

"Who are you?" the lizard said.

"Who am I? Who are YOU!" she asked bravely, never taking her eyes off of him.

"What a brave little girl." he said as he walked in circles around her, studying her form. "You would be a perfect addition to my collection." he said afterwards.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"My collection. My children army."

"You monster! Where are they! What have you done to them!" she whispered harshly.

"That's an easy question." he said. "And girl, trust me I am no monster, I am Freiza!" he hissed sending goose bumps along Bulma's spine.

"Y-your Freiza?" she gulped.

"Yes dear, I am the horrid Freiza." he said, making Bulma tremble even more.

"Where are they? What are you going to do with them?" she asked nervously.

"They will serve as an army."

"That's it?" she asked thinking that this idiot may be one more of those, idiot, no idea what to do criminals.

"Of course not, do you think that the government will kill all the innocent children, I had kidnaped?" he asked smirking. "I don't think so." he continued as he continued studying her. "And besides, I need money, they can also mean Ransom money." he continued explaining. "Plus, the most important role of these children. I need sacrifices."

* * *

"Bulma?" Vegeta whispered. He thought that he had heard her call him.

"You let down your guard!" he heard somebody scream. He looked for the source of the voice, what he found instead was Zarbon's fist connecting to his jaw. "That is what's so weak about you Vegeta." Zarbon said as he hovered above Vegeta as he sat down on the floor, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"Is that all you can do?" Vegeta asked mockingly. Zarbon growled and got ready for another attack.

* * *

"Sacrifices?" Bulma asked as she never took her eyes off of Freiza.

"Yes Sacrifices." Freiza hissed

"What Sacrifices?"

"I want to be immortal!" he said as he continued walking in circles around her. "There are these things called Dragon Balls, it grants you one wish." he said. "But before you can make that one wish, you must sacrifice a 13,14,15, 16, and 17 year old kids." Bulma gasped

"Your mad!" she said.

"I already have all of the children that is needed for sacrifice." he said as he stopped walking and looked at her straight in her cold, blue azure eyes. "I'm just missing a seventeen year old kid." Bulma gasped. Bulma gasped as she saw him disappear in thin air. She looked around hoping to find him. But then she felt a slight tap on the back of her neck making her fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zarbon and Vegeta are about to attack each other, when they were both interrupted.

"Zarbon! Will be leaving now!" Freiza said as she hold Bulma's limp body over his shoulder. Vegeta gasped.

"Bulma!" he screamed. "Let her go Freiza!" he growled menacingly.

"Ah! Seems like you care a bit for this young lady, am I right, Vegeta Ouji?" he said as he smirk.

Zarbon opened a smoke screen, when Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to him. Zarbon and Freiza made their way out of the warehouse. A helicopter is waiting for them outside.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared and Vegeta can see clearly. He quickly ran towards the exit door leading outside. On his way there he screamed Chichi and 18's names. The girls hearing their team mates distress, quickly knocked out the hench en they were fighting and ran over to Vegeta as the trio ran together out of the ware house.

* * *

Once outside, they all stopped in their tracks as they felt the large amount of wind, the helicopter is making.

"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed as he saw a clear view of her fainted form on one of the helicopter seats.

_**End Flashback**_

"...And that's what happened." 18 said.

Vegeta growled as he tried to stand up. But before he can stand up he was grabbed by two hands and was pulled back down.

"LET. ME .GO!" he screamed. "I-.." he said but was cut off by 18.

"I know, have to save Bulma. You've been saying that since she was kidnapped. But calm down Vegeta. Well get her back." she assured

"Yeah! But I thought you said you wouldn't care if anything happen to her in there." Chichi said, as Vegeta growled at her. Chichi baked away from here. "So-rry." she said.

"Anyways,...Jerry do you know where we could find Freiza's lair?" 18 asked.

"But of course." Jerry said. "It'll take some time. So relax for awhile and I'll get the information, you needed." he said and left the three broken spies alone in the room.


	15. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **15**  
Chapter Title: **The Plan

* * *

"Alright, these are your gadgets." Jerry said as he punched a few codes on the computer.

"This is the 'rope belt.'" Jerry said as held up the gadget. "It shoots hook's that are attached to the rope to help you climb."

"This here is the 'laser shooter.' It shoots laser." he said as he put the lipstick shape device down.

Vegeta, 18 and Chichi watched as he took out the next gadget.

"This one's the gadget bracelet." he said as he raised up a pink bracelet with 3 buttons in different colors. "I has all the kinds of tools you need." Jerry explained. "This here is the L.I.A.B. It's a lab in a box." he said as he put the suitcase shape box down in his desk. Jerry looked at the three spies in front of him. "This one here is the net blaster." he said as he raised up the gadget for them to see. "This hair dryer shape gun shoots out nets to capture your enemies." he said as he put the gadget down. "Lipstick and titanium rods, and of course you'll be using your old gadget the jet pack back pack.'" he said. "Chichi, give this to Bulma, once you saved her." Jerry said as she handed Chichi 2 back packs and one for 18.

"And what about me?" Vegeta asked as Jerry finished.

"You'll be given the same gadgets." Jerry said as Vegeta raised a brow. "Except boy style of course." he said as he saw the angry look on Vegeta's face. The girls snickered at Vegeta who is sitting in the middle.

"We located Bulma by tracking down her compowder." Jerry butted in "You'll be going to this warehouse." he pointed to the screen. Your lucky, they're here in Napa." he said, almost to Vegeta.

"Whatever! Let's just go and get this over with!" Vegeta said as he stood up.

"But Vegeta,.." Chichi said as he followed Vegeta's actions, 18 doing the same. "I thought you hate her after she disobeyed you." she quickly hid behind 18 after Vegeta shot her a hateful glare. "Okay! So you change your mind! Let's go save her." she said nervously. Vegeta started advancing dangerously at the both of them. Jerry sweat dropped as he watch the so called 'International Spies.' He still couldn't believe that the whole world is in their hands, these innocent young teenagers. If Freiza collected all of his Dragon Balls and completed all of the sacrifice's,... he couldn't think of anything worse to happen. The teenagers is now annoying him so he pushed a button under his table and the floor the Spies are standing on opened and they all fell in screaming. They landed on the seat of a top down car and they screamed as they blasted off into the WHOOP exit doors.

* * *

"LET ME GOOOOO!" Bulma screamed as she was hauled over Zarbon's shoulder.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zarbon screamed back. Bulma ignored him as she continued screaming, kicking and struggling from him.

"Zarbon!" Freiza hissed as he followed behind his hench man. Freiza's helicopter landed on another abandoned warehouse in Napa. "Shut her up, before I take my anger out of you!" he roared.

"Yes Lord Freiza." Zarbon said nervously.

As Zarbon watch Freiza leave the room, he quickly took a piece of cloth and stuffed it into Bulma's mouth, while he also cut of a large tape and placed it over her mouth to keep the cloth in and to keep her quiet. Bulma tried to scream, but couldn't, all she could make are muffled sounds.

* * *

"VEGETA!" 18 screamed as she and Chichi tried to catch up on the enraged Vegeta. 18, Chichi and Vegeta flew in the air as they tried to locate Freiza's new hide out, using their jet pack back packs.


	16. The Dragon Balls

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **16**  
Chapter Title: **The Dragon Balls

* * *

_**NAPA, ABANDONED WAREHOUSE (19:00 PM)**_

Three spies quietly snuck into the abandoned warehouse. They watch as Freiza's men walked around the warehouse guarding everything in site.

"What the heck is that?" Chichi asked as she pointed to the big machine in the middle of the warehouse.

"I have no clue!" 18 said as she looked at the triangular shape machine. Inside in the middle of the machine are seven gold shiny balls.

"Those are Dragon Balls." Vegeta said as he looked around looking for Freiza. "It grants one wish, no limits, if you have sacrifices."

"S-sacrifices?" Chichi stuttered as she looked at Vegeta scared as hell.

"Yeah, Sacrifices, seven children, seven teenagers and seven adults."

"W-what kind o-of wish does he w-want?" 18 stuttered.

"His wish is to become immortal with super powers." Vegeta answered not caring about Freiza's plans

"WHAT?" Chichi screamed. 18 clasped her hand over Chichi's mouth as she and Vegeta pulled her back and hid behind a crate. Vegeta watch as the guards looked at their direction, looking for the source of the noise.

* * *

"It's time to become my faithful servant, my dear spy." Freiza said as he advances towards the tied up Bulma.

"NOOO!" Bulma screamed as Freiza injected a drug on her struggling form, making her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"BULMA!" Vegeta bolted up from his hiding place, making all of Freiza's guards look at him.

"Oh! Great Work, Mr. Prince in Shining Armor!" 18 said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him. Vegeta ignored her as he ran towards the approaching men. 18 and Chichi got up from their hiding place and went the other way.

"18!" Vegeta screamed as he saw them went the other way. He dodged an attack and gave a straight punch at his opponent. "GET AT LEAST ONE OF THE BALLS!" he screamed. 18 nodded and continued running.

* * *

"Who do you serve, my sweet?" Freiza hissed as he sipped at his red wine.

"You. My Master Freiza."

* * *

Vegeta grabbed the other mans arm and flipped him over. He then gave a quick punch to other approaching opponent. He stopped a few attacks using his bare hands, once doing so, he hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out. He prepared for another attack as he watch more of Freiza's men approach him.

* * *

"Use this!" Chichi whispered as she handed 18 the laser lipstick to her. 18 turned the laser on its high level and pointed it to the indestructibly glass that protects the Dragon Balls. She fires the laser.

"Aughhh!" They both screamed as the laser bounced from the glass and headed their way. They ducked, just in time, before the laser hits them.

"Okay. That was a bad idea." Chichi mumbled.

"Ya think?" 18 asked sarcastically.

* * *

Vegeta sent a high punch, straight at the man's nose, knocking him out completely. More men headed his way. He gasped for breath as he waited for them. He was shocked when they stopped in their steps. He wondered why, until he heard hands clapping. He looked around for the source of the clap. His eyes stopped into a certain someone, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Zarbon!" He growled.

"Very nice Vegeta." he said as he stopped clapping his hands. "You took down 20 of Freiza's best men." he smirked. "But can you take me down?" he asked as he tilted his head, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Bring. It. On." he said as he wagged his fingers back and fort, motioning for him to come closer. Zarbon growled at him. He ignored him and looked at the rest of Freiza's men.

"The rest of you! There are two more spies in the keeper," he said as he motioned for them to leave. "Get them!" he said as he looked at Vegeta once more. "THEN KILL THEM!"

* * *

"Give me another gadget." 18 said as she tried to find way to open the keeper.

"I'm looking for a really good one." Chichi said as she rummage through her back pack. "I'm all out." she said as she slumped her shoulders.

"Nothing, huh?" 18 asked as seh too slumped her shoulders. "Hey! Wait a sec. How'd you get the laser lipstick?"

"Jerry accidently put our old gadgets together with our new ones." Chichi answered.

"Oh.,...Aughhhh!" 18 screamed.

* * *

Zarbon lunged at Vegeta, punching straight at him again and again. Vegeta on the other hand dodged Zarbon's attack again and again.

"That all you can do?" Vegeta smirked. Zarbon growled. He then caught Vegeta off guard and punched him straight in his guts. Vegeta narrowed his yes at him and growled. "LUCKY SHOT!" he shouted as he lunged at Zarbon and started throwing kicks and punches at him.

* * *

"CHICHI, WATCH OUT!" 18 screamed as she pointed to the attacking men. Chichi screamed as she and 18 started running away from them. 18 grabbed her bag and took out the Net blaster. She stopped running and pointed the gun to the approaching men. She fired the blaster and a really large net blasted out of the gun.

Freiza's men stopped on their tracks and started running back, but too late as the net captured them all in one huge pile. They all screamed as they tried to struggle off of the net.

"WOO HOO!" Chichi cheered as she watch 18 blow the end of the gun.

"Don't mess with the spies." 18 said as she watch a new pack of Freiza's men approach them with laser guns. "Uh oh." 18 said as she put the blaster back to her back pack. "Chichi?" she whispered. Chichi stopped cheering and looked at her nervous friend.

"RUN!"

* * *

Zarbon and Vegeta parted away from each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"Not bad Ouji." Zarbon said as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth.

"Whatever." he said as he smirk and got back to his fighting stance. "It's over Zarbon. I'll be sending you back from where you came from." he taunted.

"And where is that? Hell?" Zarbon asked as he laughed loudly.

"No,.." Vegeta said calm as ever. "Back to your freaking MOTHER'S ASS." he screamed as he ran straight at him. Zarbon growled and followed Vegeta's stance. He too lunged at him, they both collided as they gave each other their very best.

"You know what?" Zarbon asked as he fought Vegeta. "What do you suggest to happen to your girlfriend, once we're done using her? He asked as he smirk. Vegeta growled. "Maybe I should keep her, ne?" he asked his smirk getting wider. Veget growled louder and his punches and kicks became stronger, but this didn't bother Zarbon, he just kept on going. "Maybe I should use her again and again every night, until she die of pain." he snickered. That was it. Vegeta boiled in anger as his punches and kicks get even more stronger. Zarbon starts to panick as he tried to block Vegeta's attacks.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed as he caught him off guard and threw a straight punch into his stomach. Zarbon doubled over the pain. Vegeta turned around and gave a swift kick into Zarbon's face. He then knocked him out by punching him straight in the face.

"I'LL BE DEAD! BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH HER!" he screamed at his unconscious form.

"Is that a fact?" a voice from behind asked him. Vegeta turned around and saw the source of the voice.

"FREIZA!" he hissed, he noticed that Freiza wasn't alone. He's with somebody, he looked at him, wait a sec,..no her. He gasped, he knows her.


	17. Bulma Come Back

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **17**  
Chapter Title: **Bulma Come Back

* * *

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed. "FREIZA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" he screamed with great anger. He stared at her. She stood straight but it looks like she has no life in her, like a robot. Her once blue eyes are now grey and lifeless, no smile appears on face anymore.

"Just used one of my medicines to control her, that's all!" Freiza said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"YOU MONSTER!" he screamed as he started running towards him. Freiza laughed, a maniacally laugh.

"Now, now Vegeta," he said as he wagged his finger back and fort. "You wouldn't try to hurt her now would you?" he smirk as he watch Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Vegeta growled.

"Always the same Freiza huh? You would let somebody else do your dirty work for you!" he scoffed. "You pathetic coward."

"YOU LITTLE IMBECILE! I'LL TEACH WHEN NOT TO MESS WITH FREIZA!" he screamed. "My beautiful little creature," he said as he rubbed Bulma's cheek. "Why don't you beat him up FOR ME!" he screamed so Vegeta could hear.

"Bastard." Vegeta whispered as he watch Bulma running towards him. At the same moment Chichi and 18 arrived just to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Vegeta growled as he blocked Bulma's punches. "You're suppose to find and destroy the Dragon Balls." he said.

"Bulma!" Chichi scolded as she saw Bulma attacked Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She's under Freiza's control." Vegeta explained. "Leave, now!" Vegeta commanded.

"Yeah, but,..." 18 said but stopped in mid sentence as she saw the angry and worried look on Vegeta's face. "Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." she said as the duo dashed out of the fighting scene.

* * *

"Um,...18?" Chichi called as they quietly sneak into the room where the Dragon Balls are located.

"What?" 18 whispered.

"What are we suppose to do again?" Chichi asked as she rubbed her head. 18 rolled her eyes at her.

"Get the Dragon Balls and find a cure for the medicine that Freiza's been injecting to all his victims."

"Oh!" Chichi said finally getting it. "But what if he didn't create any antidote for his medicines?" she asked. 18 was about to answer but was caught that she didn't know what to tell her.

"Then, then,..." I don't know okay! But we'll find out soon." she said. Chichi just nodded her head.

* * *

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted. "Stop this right now!" he commanded. He growled when he heard Freiza laughed.

"She won't listen to you monkey Prince, she'll only listen to me." he said

"FREIZA,..." Vegeta growled. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he screamed as he tried blocking all of Bulma's attacks. But was having a hard time, since Bulma is a great fighter.

* * *

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Chichi and 18 gasped as they heard the thunderous voice, they slowly turned around to see the PRINCIPAL?

"MR. PUI PUI!" they both screamed.

"You bastard! Your behind all of this aren't you!" Chichi screamed.

"But of course with a little help from Freiza." he smirk.

"You- you MEANIE!" 18 said, not knowing the words she want to say at the moment.

"That was a big help!" Chichi scolded.

"What? We don't even know him!" she defended.

"We'll you could've at least said something better!" Chichi scoffed.

"Muh Bad!" 18 said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TALK!" Pui Pui said angrily, startling the two girls. "It's time to fight." he said as Ian and Tucker appeared behind him.

"IAN!" Chichi screamed.

"TUCKER!" 18 screamed.

"Okay that's it!" Chichi said as she got into her fighting stance. "You are dead Mister!" she scolded, which made Mr. Pui Pui smirk in delight.

"And whatcha gonna do? Tell on me?" he taunted as he started laughing hysterically. Chichi and 18 just stared at him. After he stopped laughing, 18 and Chichi crossed their arms and stared at him.

"You call that an insult?" Chichi asked.

"Puh-lease you could've at least do better than that if your taking over the world." 18 said.

"Aurghhh! You little-" he said as he started running towards them, Ian and Tucker following his suit.

"Chi!" 18 called.

"I know," Chichi said with a smirk. "It's rock and roll time. YEEEHAAA" she screamed as she and 18 ran towards them head on.


	18. Rock and Roll

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **18**  
Chapter Title: **Rock and Roll

* * *

"Aughh!" Chichi screamed as she tried to block the punches and kicks that Ian and Tucker are sending her.

"Chi!" 18 screamed worried at her sudden scream. "You all right?" she screamed.

"Define alright, 18!" she screamed back.

* * *

"Bulma!" Vegeta scolded. "Stop this right now." he said.

"How many time do I have to tell you Vegeta, she only listens to me." Freiza reminded.

"Bulma listen to me!" he commanded as he grabbed both of her fists into his palm. Bulma's lifeless eyes bore into his dark, cool, onyx eyes. "This is not you!" he reasoned with her. Bulma growled at him and tried to struggle from his tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she growled. Hearing this, Vegeta quickly released her and backed a few steps away from her. Bulma smirked at his worried face.

"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed. "Don't you remember anything?" he asked as he watched her advancing towards him. "The first time we met?" he asked but Bulma didn't listen.

"Who your best friends are?" he asked again. "18 and Chichi!" he reminded.

"SHUT UP!" Bulma growled as she sent a punch straight at him. Vegeta didn't try to block this one. He spit the blood that coursed through his mouth.

"Our first date," he said. "How it got ruined by that blue freak?" he asked. Bulma didn't listen but she sent a kick straight to his stomach.

"FIGHT ME!" she growled. Vegeta shook his head.

"I will never fight you." he stated. This angered Bulma even more, which made her attack him with a various kicks and punches, that Vegeta doesn't dare to block.

* * *

"Gadget, gadget, gadget!" Chichi said as she rummage through her jet pack back pack looking for gadgets as she ran away from the two teenagers that are chasing her.

"Aha!" Chichi said as she found the gadget she was looking for. "Net blaster!" she said as she pointed the tube gun to the direction of Ian and Tucker. She fired it at them and the two boys were tied up in a net. She advances towards them and kneeled in front of them.

"Sorry guys," she said as she watch the struggling teenagers. "But I don't want to hurt you, so I'll just tie you two up." she stood up and started walking away from them. Then she stopped in mid step and gave a glance at them over her shoulder.

"LET US GO!" Ian screamed.

"COWARD!" Tucker added.

"I'll release you boys when we find an antidote for the medicine Freiza injected in you boys." she said as she ran back to where 18 is fighting Mr. Pui Pui.

* * *

"FIGHT ME!" Bulma screamed as she attacked Vegeta again and again.

"No!" Vegeta screamed back as he backed a few steps from the angered Bulma.

"YOU COWARD!" she screamed.

Vegeta stopped as a sudden memory came through his mind.

_**Flashback**_

__"YOU COWARD!" a blonde haired girl screamed at him. "YOU SWORE TO PROTECT ME!" she screamed again. "YOU SWORE TO PROTECT ALL OF US, ME, YOUR FAMILY." she screamed again. "BUT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" she screamed again. "YOU COWARD!"

**_End Flashback_**

Vegeta growled as he sent a powerful punch straight in her face. Bulma flew a few feet away from him. He gasped, shocked at what he just did.

"Bulma!" he called worriedly.

"BASTARD!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

"Bulma stop this!"

"FIGHT ME NOW!" she screamed as she sent kicks and punches towards him.

"NEVER!" Vegeta screamed back. That angered Bulma, she sent a straight punch at his face, which sent him flying about 7 feet away from her panting form.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME NOW!" Bulma asked as she continued watching Vegeta. She watch Vegeta as he clutched his stomach as he tried to stand up from the ground

"I-I-I swore to-TO PROTECT YOU!" he said through the soaring pain. Bulma stopped in mid step as she stared at him with disbelief. "Bulma! I know you're in there. Please, wake up!" he begged." as he tried to stand up.

Bulma just stared at her. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "Bulma?" he called.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called as she grasped her aching head. "Help me." she sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

Freiza watch a few feet away from them, shocked. 'How could she beat my medicine?' he asked himself. He watched as Vegeta carefully advances towards Bulma. He growled. He wouldn't let him beat him. He beat him before and he'll do it again. He started walking towards them with great anger.

"Bulma hold on." Vegeta said as he hugged Bulma for comfort. "It's gonna be alright, okay?" he said as he rubbed her back. "You can fight it, I know you can." he whispered.

* * *

"Aughhh!" 18 screamed as she dodge a laser shot that was heading her way. Pui Pui had found a laser gun and started firing it at her. Pui Pui pulled the trigger again and the laser headed towards her. She dodge it but the laser got a bit of her hair. She grabbed the toasted hair as she looked at her burned hair. She growled.

"YOU BASTARD," she growled. "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" she screamed as she came running straight at him.

"And your point?" Pui Pui asked with a smirk.

"I JUST HAD MY HAIR DONE!" she screamed as she started running towards him, with a red angry face. Pui Pui laughed at her pathetic anger.

"Your mad because of a -" he said but was cut off when 18 punched him straight in his guts. She kicked him straight on his manhood. Pui Pui doubled over the pain as he slowly dropped to the grown.

"That's what you get for messing with my hair." 18 said as she blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"18." she heard somebody called. 18 looked around and saw Chichi heading towards her.

"Oh! Hey Chi!" 18 greeted.

"Come on 18," Chichi said as she grabbed 18's arm. "We still need to go get the dragon balls and destroy them." she said as the duo started running towards the room where the Dragon Balls are located.

* * *

"Bulma?"

"Vegeta? Did I do anything wrong?" she asked, still dizzy. Vegeta was about to answer when he saw Freiza advancing towards them.

"No, you did nothing wrong. But I want you to get out of here, go find 18 and Chichi and destroy the dragon balls, can you that ?" he asked. Bulma nodded as Vegeta helped her up to her feet. "Good." he said as he took a step ahead ready to go head on with Freiza. "Now Go!" he said as he started running towards Freiza with great anger filling him. Revenge. Is all that he can think of at the moment. Revenge, for his family, for Mara and most of all revenge for trying to take the only thing that makes him happy; Bulma. He growled at himself as he felt Bulma leave their presence.


	19. Victory

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **19**  
Chapter Title: **Victory

* * *

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Chichi asked 18 as she started panicking.

"Will you calm down." 18 said as she tried to figure out the codes to enter the room.

"We don't got much time!" Chichi reasoned.

"Don't remind me!" 18 mumbled as she continued typing in codes.

"Don't you have gadgets for that!" a voice scolded. 18 and Chichi whipped their heads to look for the source of the voice.

"BULMA!"

* * *

"Freiza!" Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta." Freiza said calmly. "It's time to fight," he said with a smirk. "Again."

"You won't win this time." Vegeta stated as a matter of fact.

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Freiza taunted, making Vegeta growl.

"You fucking bastard I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!" he hissed.

"Would you like it in cash," Freiza smirked. "Or check?"

Vegeta growled launching himself at him. Vegeta sent kicks and punches towards him. Freiza tried to block it all, but a punch got a way from him and dit went straight to his guts. It made him back away from Vegeta just a few steps.

"What do you say now Freiza." Vegeta asked as he clutch the wound in his stomach that Bulma gave him earlier.

"Pathetic," he said. "You called that a punch?" he asked which made Vegeta angry even more.

"Do you remember the day when it all started?" he asked.

"Stop it!" Vegeta ordered, stll clutching his stomach.

"How your father died in front of you, by my hands." he reminded.

"STOP IT!" Vegeta growled.

"How he begged for his life." Freiza continued.

"YOU BASTARD," Vegeta snapped. "HE NEVER BEGGED FOR HIS LIFE, ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!" he said, but Freiza ignored him and continued on.

"How you try to forget everything by being un undercover spy," he smirk.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?"

"How we attacked your mother in her humble little home," he smirked again as he watch Vegeta get angrier and angrier. "How I let Zarbon play with her again and again," he laughed a maniacally laugh. "How we killed her after that." he reminded once more.

"Bastard,..." he growled lowly.

"How you saw her broken bloody body swimming in her bath tub." he continued once more.

"Freiza!"

"And how I killed her." Freiza said. Vegeta stopped cursing and stared at Freiza with scared eyes.

"You bastard." Vegeta said as he started advancing towards him.

"How she screamed your name, again and again," Freiza said as he watch Vegeta advancing towards him. "And how she screamed about some stupid promise."

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta said as he ran towards Freiza.

"And now, I'll take this new Blue Haired angel from you." Freiza said as he laughed and watch Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"Bulma." he whispered.

"Yes Vegeta, Bulma." Freiza assured.

"Y-YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER FROM ME," Vegeta screamed bloody murder. "I WON'T LET YOU," he continued. "YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME, THEN DIANA," he said as he stared at him with red angry eyes. "NOW BULMA," he continued. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH HER!" he screamed as he continued running towards him.

* * *

"Bulma,..." Chichi said as she slowly back away from her.

"What?" Bulma asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"A-are you back to normal?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded. Both 18 and Chichi sighed in relief.

"Now give me your jet pack back pack and I'll try to get us in." she said as she walked near them. 18 gave Bulma her jet pack back pack and Bulma rummage through the various gadgets.

"Aha!" she said as she finally found the gadget she was looking for. She walked near the computer and took out the gadget bracelet. The gadget bracelet has three buttons that has all the tools you need. Bulma pressed out a screw tool and started screwing out the screws. After doing so, she took out the L.I.A.B. gadget and started connecting the cords in the main computer. She started typing in some codes.

"Well?" Chichi asked.

"The L.I.A.B. is trying to break the codes." Bulma said as she watch the computer work. Suddenly the once red light turned into green and the metallic doors flew open. The girls gasped at what they saw. All of the kidnaped teenagers are trapped in some kind of tube that are located around the room and there are cords in each tube that are connected to the dragon balls that are in the middle of the room.

"WHOA!" Chichi and 18 said together as they watch Bulma entered the room, they followed her after a while when there are no sign of danger.

"Alright," Bulma said as she placed both her fists on her waist. "Time to get to work ladies," Bulma said. "Totally Spies work." she said. 18 and Chichi smirked.

"What's the first step Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"Just lead the way." 18 said afterwards.

"Alright," Bulma said as she figured out the plan. "Chichi, you and 18 try to find a way to get the Dragon Balls out of that triangular tube," she pointed to the triangular tube in the middle of the room. "Then, I'll find a way to get these boys out of their tubes."

"What about the antidote for the medicines?" 18 asked.

"I'll take care of that one too." she said as she looked around and saw a cabinet in the room. She walked towards it and opened the wooden doors. She saw hundreds of injections, she remembered what these are. These were the injections that Zarbon injected on her. She took out her compowder and dialed Jerry's compowder number.

"Hello?" a voice said. "Bulma!" he continued on as he saw her face on the screen.

"Hey Jer," Bulma greeted as she looked at him through her compowder. "Can't explain now, I want you to check out this drug and send me a cure for it, kay?" she said sweetly as she send him a sample from her compowder.

"Sure will." Jerry said as he typed a few letters in his computer, accepting the drug. He then said his good byes and signed off.

"Hurry." Bulma whispered as she started working on how to set the kidnaped teenagers free.

* * *

"My, my Vegeta. What's with the temper?" Freiza taunted as he tried blocking all of Vegeta's kicks and punches. He hate to admit that he is losing but he kept up with Vegeta's anger.

"Just shut the fuck up and fight me like a man you coward." Vegeta snarled, Freiza growled angry and started sending his own punch and kicks. 'I won't give up,' Vegeta thought as he blocked Freiza's attacks. 'Not this time.' he thought.

"Give it up!" Freiza said rather annoyed.

"What's the matter Freiza?" Vegeta taunted. "Can't accept that I'm better than you now?" he laughed as he heard Freiza's growl.

* * *

"Bulma we got it!" Chichi said excitedly as she took out her jet pack back and put two Dragon Balls in it. 18 did the same and put in three Dragon balls into hers. She took the last remaining two and tossed it to Bulma, Bulma then put the balls into her back pack.

"Good job, you guys," Bulma said as she continued on what she was doing; trying to free the teenage boys. "Now can you please help me on freeing the rest." she said.

"I don't think we can help you there B-chan." Chichi said.

"Why?" Bulma asked confused as she continued on pulling on the glass doors of the glass tubes.

"Because of them." 18 said as she pointed to a group of teenagers lead by Tucker and Ian. Bulma looked into the direction where 18 pointed, she gasped.

"Holy shit." she whispered.

"W-we'll distract them for you," 18 stuttered. "You find a way to free the rest of them." 18 continued as she and Chichi charged their way to the group of teenagers.

"Right." Bulma agreed as she continued what she was doing.

18 and Chichi charged at the approaching, mind controlled teens.

Bulma watched as Chichi and 18 used their gadgets to tie the teens together to keep them still until Jerry find a cure for them. Bulma continued on what she was doing until she pressed a red button and the glass tubes opened.

"Yes!" she whispered in delight as she ran over to one opened tube and started waking up the sleeping victim.

The 17 year old blonde boy moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Angel?" he whispered.

"No," Bulma whispered back. "Just your savior." she said with a smile as she help him out of the tube. "Now listen," she said as she grabbed both his shoulder and grasped it. "I want you to help me free the others," she pleaded. "Can you help me with that?" she asked. The teenage boy just nodded and followed Bulma's suit as they continued waking up the rest of the kidnaped boys.

"Bulma!" Chichi called as she watch the teenage boy and Bulma, help the rest of the boys.

"We're all done here." 18 finished.

"Good job you guys." Bulma said as hse watch the two girls sitting on top of a pile of struggling teenage boys. Suddenly her compowder rang. She grabbed her compowder and stared at Jerry's face. "Did you find any cure?" Bulma asked. Jerry nodded.

"I'll send it to you through the L.I.A.B." Jerry said as he punch the keys on his keyboard. "Al set." he said and signed off, Bulma's compowder went black.

"Chi," Bulma called. "Give me your L.I.A.B."

"Hold on." Chichi said as she search through her jet pack back pack. "Here it is!" she said happily as she tossed the mini laptop to Bulma.

"Thank you." Bulma said as she typed on the keypad and a little storage in the side of the L.I.A.B. opened and revealed a large vile of yellow liquid. Bulma took it out and popped the top open. She smelled the liquid and quickly drew her head back because of the horrid scent. She walked near the girls and kneeled down facing the angry face of Ian. She grabbed Ian's china and made him sip some of the vile. They watch as Ian's angry face turned back to it's normal one.

"What the?" he gasped as he looked at the three spies in their spandex suits. "W-where am I?" he asked. "The last time I remember is drinking some soda with the principal." he said scaredly.

"It's alright Ian," Bulma soothed. "Your safe now."

* * *

"Vegeta!" Freiza hissed as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. "You will pay for that." he said as he ran towards Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he watch Freiza approach him.

"No Freiza," Vegeta said. "You will pay," he said. "For hurting me so much!" he yelled as he too ran towards him. Before Freiza can even touch Vegeta, Vegeta had his fist connected to his stomach. "This is for my father," he whispered as he sent a punch towards Freiza's face. "For my mother." Vegeta said rather loudly. Freiza backed up a few steps away from him, he stared frightened at Vegeta's face. Vegeta stared straight back at him with no mercy, he smirked at his bloodied and beaten form.

"V-vegeta, please," Freiza begged as he watch Vegeta slowly approach him.

"Please?" Vegeta growled. "You wan't me to pity you now?" Vegeta growled.

"N-no,...I-mean,..." Freiza gulped as he started advancing backwards as he watch Vegeta approach him.

"Shut it, Freiza!" Vegeta snapped. "You took them all away, without mercy," he growled. "You taught me not to care anymore," he continued. "But then all that change when MY angel came to me," he said as he continued approaching him. "Then you tried to take her away from me too." he growled. "I won't let you get away with it Freiza." he snarled. "Never." he whispered.

"Ve-vegeta I can explain." Freiza stuttered. Vegeta shook his head no.

"I've heard enough." he said as he now ran towards Freiza. He grabbed Freiza by his shoulders and sent him flying to the other side of the room, he reappear on the other end, kicking Freiza on the side of his stomach, Freiza sent flying to the other side of the room. He was about to hit the wall but Vegeta stopped him. "This is for Diana." he said as he punched him in the stomach.

"And this," he said as he hit him on the back of his neck. "Is for Bulma." he whispered as he watch the now unconscious form of Freiza lying down on the floor.

"It's over." he whispered as he heard faint shouting approaching him.

* * *

"Come on." Bulma said as she watch the last batch of teenagers enter the WOOHP helicopter.

"Where to?" Chichi asked.

"We need to help Vegeta." 18 explained.

"Where is Vegeta?" Jerry asked as he came out of the helicopter.

"Inside, fighting Freiza." Bulma explained.

"ALONE?"

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she watch the exhausted form of Vegeta, dropped to his knees, panting heavily as he watch the unconscious form of Freiza.

"Oh. My. God." 18 said as she came running behind Bulma, Chichi following right behind her and a lot of armed WOOHP agents.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed once more as she started running towards Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the source of the voice, his blue haired girl friend, scared and worried as she ran towards him. He felt safe and secured as she felt her warm body into his as she hugged him tightly. And then black ness emerged.


	20. Finally Over

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter: **20**  
Chapter Title: **Finally Over

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at the unconscious form of Vegeta. "Jerry do something!" Bulma wailed as she watch WOOHP doctors put Vegeta to a stretcher and slowly wheeled him out of the factory.

"There is nothing much I can do right now, Bulma." Jerry said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she held Vegeta's hand as he was still being wheeled out of the factory.

"Bulma, calm down." 18 said as she grasped Bulma's shoulder.

"How can I calm down?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta." she whispered as tears continued streaming down her face.

* * *

Vegeta heard faint noises as he tried to open his eyes. He moaned. He heard fain noises again. Then he realized who's voice it was. Bulma. He had to open his eyes, he had to see her face. 'Why can't he move? Why can't he open his eyes? Is he dead?' questions ran through his mind as he continued struggling to open his eyes.

* * *

"Vegeta please wake up." Bulma pleaded as they finally reach the outskirts of the factory.

"Look." Chichi whispered to 18, completely ignoring Bulma and Vegeta. 18 looked at the unconscious form of Freiza that is strapped in a stretcher.

"Hey, Jer." 18 called as she watch the stretcher go inside another WOOHP helicopter.

"Yes?" Jerry answered as he too watch the stretcher go into the helicopter.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"That's up to the top senior managers to discuss." he said.

"Meaning?" Chichi asked.

"I'm not sure." he simply said. 18 and Chichi sweat dropped.

"Some manager you are." Chichi mumbled.

"HEY!" Jerry said as he watch the two giggling girls.

* * *

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered. She suddenly gasped when she heard him moaned. "VEGETA!" she screamed. "Please wake up." she begged.

"B-bulma." Vegeta stuttered as he tried to open his eyes. His eyes is half way open, all he could see now are blurry colors and not much sure where is right now.

"Vegeta, your awake."

* * *

Chichi and 18 stopped laughing when they heard Bulma. Jerry stopped cursing when the girls stopped laughing. They all turned their attentions to the couple.

"You guys, Vegeta's awake, he's going to be okay." Bulma cried happily.

Vegeta continued to open his eyes. Blue. Was all he could make out, his eyes are fully open but all was still a blur. When things started to shape, blue eyes hit his dark onyx eyes. He smirked as he saw the beautiful face of his angel. The one that he will never let go. Not this time. Not anymore.

"Bulma." he whispered as he watch her nod her head happily.

"Your alive." she whispered as he watch all of her friends, including Jerry gather around to see him. He smiled, not a smirk, but a smile. This are his friends, his girlfriend, his new family. A new family that he will cherish and won't let go. Not anymore.

"Of course I'm alive," he said as he found his normal voice. " I'm strong."

"You are so full of yourself aren't you?" Bulma snapped.

"Hey! At least I did something useful," he snapped back. "Unlike you." he mumbled.

"Whaddaya mean!" Bulma screamed.

"I mean, I told you to not to rush things, but no! You have to go and get yourself kidnaped." Vegeta explained.

"I did not get myself kidnaped." Bulma defended.

"Oh! Then what do you call it, when you got possessed, huh?" Vegeta asked.

"You're such an impossible jerk!" Bulma snapped.

"Bitch!" Vegeta said as he tried to sit up.

"Asshole."

"ARE YOU TWO SUPPOSE TO BE A COUPLE?" Chichi screamed at the two of them to shut up.

"Hey, who cares about the mistakes you all did." Jerry said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" 18 said happily. "We win!" she said and everybody went bakc to their happy mood.

"But of course we did." Bulma said.

"Thanks to me." Vegeta mumbled.

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!" Bulma screamed as she watch with hatred when Vegtea just smirked back at her.

"No, because we're Totally Spies." Chichi said cheerfully ignoring the two battle each other, and everybody laughed.


	21. Vacation Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the TV Show, Totally Spies. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **Totally Spies**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **Epilogue**  
Chapter Title: **Vacation Time

* * *

_**Honolulu, Hawaii (16:00)**_

The gang is having a vacation, a treat by Jerry for saving the world, again. 18 sat on the beach on top of her green blanket. 18 wore her green one piece spandex bathing suit with the word 'Speedo' located on her breasts.

A few feet beside her sat Bulma on her blue blanket. Bulma wore her blue, two piece bathing suit, while she wore her blue shades and a black baseball cap, that belongs to Vegeta. Vegeta wore his swimming trunks as he lay half asleep on Bulma's lap with his black shades on.

"Now that we're Senior Spies, we can relax more often." Chichi said as she placed her yellow blanket down the beach in the middle of Bulma and 18. Chichi wore her yellow one piece bathing suit.

"Whaddaya mean relax more often?" Vegeta asked as he raised his head from Bulma's lap. "Now that you're a Senior spy, you get more work that being a Junior spy." he informed.

"OH!" Chichi said as she sat down on top of her blanket as he watch Vegeta rested his head back on Bulma's lap. "Is that why you're so grouchy all the time?" she asked. Bulma and 18 burst into a fit of giggles. Vegeta got up from his position again and growled at the smirking Chichi.

"Watch you mouth bitch." Vegeta growled as he started standing up. But Bulma pulled him back down. Vegeta tripped and his head smashed back in Bulma's lap.

"WOMAN!" he growled.

"VEGETA! LYE DOWN!" SHE ARGUED. Vegeta growled at her but laid back down on the blanket and rested his head a top Bulma's lap. Seein g this made Chichi and 18 laughed even harder.

"HEY VEGETA!" a voice called. Vegeta shot up from his position, again and searched for the source of the voice. When he finally found it, he smirk.

"Yo! Kakkarot!" he greeted. "You finally made it." he said as looked up at him.

"Hey Vegeta!" he greeted. "Sorry we're late. But anyways, I gotta go see Krillen, I'll see you later, iight!" he said as he ran to the beach. Once he was out of sight, the girls giggled.

"Who is he?" Bulma asked.

"Who?" Vegeta asked as 18 gasped.

"That cute bald guy who holds a volley ball with the guy who has his hair sticking out in different directions." 18 said.

"Oh! You mean Kakkarot and Krillen." he said.

"Kakkarot?" Chichi repeated.

"You heard me."

"What kind of a name is that?" Chichi asked.

"Kakkarot's his first name, I'm the only one who calls him that."

"Then what does everybody call him?" Chichi asked.

"Goku," Vegeta said. "If you ask me his name is kind of corny and stupid."

"Nuh uh!" Chichi defended. "I think it's cute." Chichi said as she sighed and stared at the 6 foot 6 guy who's talking to his bald friend.

"What Chichi?" Bulma asked. "The name or Goku?" she asked smirking as she watched Chichi's face turned red. 18 and Bulma laughed. Bulma noticed 18 laughing at the blushing Chichi as a thought came into mind.

"Don't you be laughing 18," she said as 18 stopped laughing and stared at her. "I know you like the bald dude."

"His name is Krillen!" 18 corrected.

"Well,... that proves my point." Bulma smirked as she looked in the distance. 18's mouth dropped open and her face flushed bright red. Bulma and Vegeta started laughing at the girls really red tomato faces. The two girls were about to yell at the couple when suddenly a ball hit the sand which send flying to Chichi's lap. Chichi caught the ball and 18 and her looked at it. They look in the distance where they saw Goku and Krillen waving their hands in the air, asking for the ball. Their eyes turned into hearts as they watch the two in their swimming trunks. They quickly stood up and raced to the two beach volley ball playing boys. Bulma and Vegeta watched wide eyed as the two raced to the two boys. They continued watching with wide eyed as they started playin, well, more like flirting with Goku and Krillen. As they watch this Bulma and Vegeta started laughing. Vegeta was the first one to stop laughing, he stared at Bulma's laughing form and smirked. Bulma noticed this and stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"So your Senior spy." he told her.

"Yeah! I caught up to you."

"Whatever woman, you'll still be second best." he stated.

"Whatever Vegeta." Bulma said as she laid back down to get her tanning.

"Do you like being a spy?" Vegeta asked as he stared at her.

"Why do you ask?" Bulma asked.

"No reason."

"Yes."

"Why so?" he asked again.

"Cause we are the coolest." Bulma exclaimed.

"Whaddaya mean coolest?" Vegeta asked. Bulma sat up and stared at Vegeta's onyx eyes.

"Vegeta," Bulma said as she continued looking at his dark, cool, onyx eyes. "We're Totally Spies." she simply said. Vegeta gave her a funny look.

"We're the what?" he asked.

"Totally Spies."

Vegeta laughed. Bulma watched him do so.

"You got that?" she asked as she continued watching him.

"Totally." he said as he leaned nearer to her to capture her mouth on his own. Vegeta carefull laid Bulma down on her soft blue blanket. Vegeta rested on top of her. Bulma moaned as she rubbed Vegeta's hips with the sides of her upper legs. Vegeta smirked as she did this. Bulma felt him smirk as Vegeta deepened the kiss.

* * *

Jerry Roshii watched from atop as the "Totally Spies" which Bulma calls themselves, have fun in the beach.

He watched as Goku, Chichi, 18 and Krillen played chicken in the beach. He laughed as he saw the weird duo, Krillen and 18. Instead of 18 being on top of Krillen's shoulder, Krillen is on top of her. He laughed again as he watch Goku and Chichi struggle at their uncomfortable position.

He then lifted his head to the direction of Bulma and Vegeta, he blushed a little as he watched them in a deep kiss and it seems like they can't pull apart. He laughed. This is group, and he will not give it up for anybody or anything.

They're Totally Spies.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
